


Down the Broken Road

by Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Omegas, Alpha Gabriel/Omega Sam Winchester, Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha Raphael (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Collars, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mob Boss AU, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Lucifer (Supernatural), Physical Abuse, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk/pseuds/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk
Summary: Dean and Sam go undercover in order to take down one of the most powerful Mob Boss families in the country.Castiel only knew a few things he was good for, raised from birth to now with the intent that Omegas were good for three things. Cleaning, cooking, and raising their Alpha's children. Head tucked low and following orders was the only thing that kept him from harsh beatings.That is until one day the new Handler who was going to keep an eye on him and his last Omega brother showed up as long with Castiel wondering if there was more to life then waiting to be mated to one of his Father's friends.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 45
Kudos: 90





	1. Undercover

Dean looked over the file of one Chuck Shurley. Leader of one of the most well-known Crime Bosses in the entire country. The list was amazing of crimes committed by the family, hits, murders, drugs, human trafficking, fraud, the list just kept on going.

And yet the Alpha had a way of keeping just out of range of the Law. Somehow giving them the middle finger and no matter how close they got they always managed to stay a few steps ahead.

Flipping the page, he frowned looking over the children of Shurley, pictures of the Alpha sons, but it was marked down he had some Omega children as well, half-siblings it looked like, probably from the various mistresses only keeping the Alphas at the main front and using the Omegas as domestics housemates to pawn off to close friends and other crime families.

They knew that Shurley was planning something big. Keeping it under lock and key for a long ass time leaving them to spend months setting up an operation to go undercover.

Dean and his brother had been assigned and were going undercover using fake backgrounds. His brother had volunteered when he found out that Dean was going to be leaving and that worried Dean.

It wasn’t like Sam couldn’t take care of himself, hell, he was one of the best agents but he was an Omega and in the Shurley Family they strongly believe in traditional roles, which meant that Sam had to go with the rules of the house which made Dean nervous.

“Ready?” Sam asked walking in with two bags handing one over to Dean that contained their new identities. “Here.”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Taking it Dean opened the bag taking out the new ID that looked upbeat up, good work IT team, it looked a little worn, and then frowned. “Dean Smith? They kept my first name?”

“I’m Sam Wesson.” Sam looked at him. “Our names being common, you know?”

“Yeah, but you’re sure about this?”

“Dean, we need to take them down and if this is the only way to get into the place and gather information to put the family away for good then we need to take it.” Pulling out a collar Sam frowned at it. “…Hmph.”

“Uh, you need help?”

“Shut up.” Sam frowned at him looking at it before unlocking looking the collar over. At least it had padding and lightweight. “It has a mic in it and when I gulp down it turns on.”

“Makes sense,” Getting his own bag Dean swung it over his shoulder heading to the bathroom. “Let’s get started then.”

Frowning at the collar Sam reluctantly put it on securing it on his neck rolling his eyes. Getting his own change of clothes, he left to get ready, not sure how long they were going to be gone, but if it meant putting that Monster away, he was willing to suffer for a little while.

* * *

Kneading the dough Castiel looked up when he heard the servant's door opened and someone walking into the kitchen. One of his older brother’s came in sporting a new shiner, bruising around his neck and the blond looked like he hadn’t slept.

Gulping Castiel kept kneading the dough watching as Lucifer walked over to the pantry opening it moves the items aside grabbing a bottle of painkillers before dry swallowing one.

“Orders?”

“Father left a list.”

“Great,” Lucifer grumbled walking over to look at the dough. “Anything we need to order?”

“Ribeye steaks, more herbs,” Castiel looked him over. “How angry was he?”

“Angry enough to throw me around for fun,” Grabbing some bowls Lucifer picked up the list looking it over. “Fresh biscuits, bacon, eggs, ham, hash browns, pancakes, and freshly squeezed orange juice, milk… _Yay_ ,”

They fell silent as they worked to get breakfast ready. The large kitchen was huge so they could work on making food for everyone without worrying about bumping into each other.

Soon the food was cooking, baking and the sound of sizzling could be heard as the two Omegas worked on getting the food done. Castiel watched as Lucifer hissed in pain holding his side.

“Broken?”

“I have no damn idea,” Glaring at the ham as he flipped them. “But I do know I can’t leave the house for a while, so you’ll have to go get the stuff.”

 _Outside_.

Castiel hadn't been outside in a long while. Not since their last Handler had vanished. Honestly, Castiel knew the Alpha was dead. No doubt in his mind but it had been almost three months since they had been able to go outside the gated Mansion.

“What about a handler?” He asked trying to keep his voice neutral even though he was excited about leaving the house. “We don’t have one.”

“Yeah, mentioned that to the old bastard a week ago, have no idea what he’s up to, but it can’t be good. I saw Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel heading to his office after I left,” Leaning against the counter Lucifer reached up scratching at the collar around his neck. “Bastards acted like I wasn’t even there.”

“Should I ask Father when we have breakfast?”

“Ask when he’s almost done, mention that you need the stakes for dinner, since it’s one of his favorites he’ll either have someone take you or send someone bring it, and why hasn’t this pain pill kicked in, Jesus, he kicked me hard!”

“Language,”

They both looked over seeing Michael there. Lucifer hissed at him while Castiel lowered his head for a few seconds and went back to cooking, luckily using it as an excuse to avoid talking to Michael.

“Good morning to you too,”

“Oh, shut up,” Lucifer hissed again crossing his arms. “What do you want?”

“I just came to see if you’re alright,” Michael frowned. “You looked a little roughed up.”

“Oh, thank you, it was the lovely beating I got,” Lucifer shifted aggravated that their brother had come down to the kitchen. Grabbing plates, he set them down near the stove to let them warm up. “What do you want, Michael? We gotta get this done and if you’ve noticed we’re short one Omega.”

Tensing Castiel started to move the food onto the plates looking over at the two. Michael was the oldest, he remembers the man being an older teenager when he was four.

That was before Castiel realized he would be raised differently because of his Omega status. They had gone to school until fifth grade before he was pulled out along with Balthazar and shoved into Omega training. To his shock, he had met Lucifer for the first time when he was just ten and had been taken to the kitchen and being told they’d have to learn how to cook, clean, sewing, and prepare to be a housemate for an Alpha one day. They had no idea that they had an older sibling, which had left the question of who else didn’t they know about.

That was almost fifteen years ago being pulled from school forced to basically care for and feed the family until their Father found where he could bargain a good deal by using them as pawns.

That happened to Balthazar. Honestly, Castiel had no idea where he was or who or even if the blonde Omega was alright. Of course, he thought about asking, but last time he asked something, it was simple, a few books to read that weren’t cookbooks, or parent books, and he had been backhanded so hard he was dizzy for hours.

Learning quickly that Omegas had no rights in their household had been harsh. The only reason they could read and use math was because of cooking and measurements.

“That’s why I’m here,” Michael growled getting closer looming over Lucifer who backed up still hissing. “There was an Alpha Handler for hire and he recently got left and Omega family member so not only are you going to get a helper here but a new handler.”

“Joy.” Lucifer had to back away only because he didn’t need to get hit by Michael too. “When are they coming?”

“In a couple of hours, so, get the bed you’re not using ready, they’ll be live in.”

“Oh goodie, more people in our room. Oh, I’m sorry, no, the Omega room.” Lucifer frowned looking at the Alpha for a long moment. “Shouldn’t the new Omega be staying in the servant’s quarters?”

“It would be easier for the Handler to keep an eye on all of you. Besides, you give a lot of trouble Lucifer.”

“Forgive me brother dear for I have sinned,” Turning around to help get the food on the plates Lucifer could feel the pain seeping away, relief on his body, and he looked over his shoulder seeing the Alpha still there. “What? What do you want _now_?”

In a flash Michael had Lucifer pinned up against the wall nearly knocking Castiel onto the stove, one hand around the blonde’s neck and the other gripping his hair tight.

“Don’t sleep with this one, Lucifer, unless you want him to end up like the last one.” A deep growl emitted from the Alpha’s chest not caring that his brother was struggling to breathe. “Know your damn place, Omega.”

Gulping Castiel held his hands together watching a minute passed so slow it felt like forever when Michael released Lucifer who fell to the floor gasping for air. Moving away he watched as Alpha left his scent almost overpowering. Rushing over he helped Lucifer up.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Hacking Lucifer shook his head rubbing his neck over the collar. “Let’s get back to work, almost time for breakfast.”

Not in the mood for food Castiel helped to load the plates up while Lucifer got glasses for the drinks. Grabbing the tray, they packed everything on with practiced ease heading out to the dinner area.

* * *

Dean closed the door to his room looking at Sam who rolled his eyes. They had managed to get inside no problem, their backgrounds ‘checking out’ and Sam had to hold his tongue when one of Shurely Son talked about him like he wasn’t right next to Dean.

Not only did he learn that he was going to be working in the kitchen, which he wasn’t a bad cook, but he’d also say normal? But there was good. But he'd be staying in the room with the other Omegas. If he got close to the Omegas of the household Sam could gain their trust. The only thing he thought was odd was that they had told Dean he could stay with them.

“You’ll be alright?”

“I’ll be fine, but I guess I better hurry to the kitchen. You coming or going to unpack?”

“I’ll be there soon,” Dean patted his suitcase nodding. Hiding the stuff they brought, he had was going to be done once he scanned the room first. “See you in a little while.”

* * *

Walking into a room Sam had to bow his head when an Alpha was there, each time he did he had to remind himself that’s what this family expected. However, he had got lost on his way because the house was strangely huge.

Seeing someone there he got close sniffing the scent careful that came back as Alpha. Getting to close he made his footsteps a little heavy, just enough to get attention, and when the short Alpha turned around Sam ducked his head.

“Excuse me, Alpha,” Sam kept his voice soft. “I’m the new house Omega and I’ve lost my way to the kitchen.

Gabriel stared at the tall sexy omega eyes going wide as his scent washed over his nose making his stomach fill like butterflies were fluttering and his throat had gone dry. Who in the hell was this gorgeous, tall Omega in front of him?!

 _Oh no._ Sam thought.

Glancing up Sam moved his eyes back down, one of the downsides of not meeting a normal size for an Omega, even a male one, was that he often towered over others, even the Alphas, so looking down he had to hide his facial expressions more than other undercover Omegas.

“Well, hey there, sexy,”

 _Crap_.

Moving Closer Gabriel wrapped his arm around the Omega's waist and for a second he thought he heard a small hiss, but it turned into a stiff gasped as the Omega covered his mouth looking away.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed, I’ll take you there,”

Embarrassed wasn’t the word. Sam almost hissed at him and punched him. The only thing he could do was hide most of his face in his hands and look away so Alpha wouldn’t see the glare he was giving to the wall. An arm around his waist wasn’t how he wanted to start.

Clearly his throat Sam looked at the blonde. “Thank you, Alpha,”

It was an awkward five-minute walk towards the kitchen as Sam listened to the Alpha trying to flirt with him and instead of taking the hint, he figures forging confusion would make the man stop. Instead, the 'kicking' sized Alpha just tried harder.

_Great._

They turned a corner where Sam could see two Omegas in the kitchen, they were both cutting vegetables up, while two large bowls off to the side were covered with towels, so he knew they were either cooking for lunch and other items were for dinner.

They both looked up with the shorter black-haired Omega frowning, but the blonde put his hands on his hips glaring as he walked over pulling Sam away and glared down at the Alpha.

“Hey, I was helping!” Gabriel complained. 

“No, you were trying to get into his pants. What do you want Gabriel? Lunch isn’t ready until one.”

 _Gabriel_?

Sam walked around the to the counter looking. He gulped to get the recorder on watching. They started to bicker and it the names dropped Sam realized these were Shurley’s Omega children. The ones that never or rarely left this place until they were sent out to be mates. But… there were only two, where were the rest of them?

“You could at least say thank you, Luci, I helped bring back your new lost friend. Now you have a gossip group!” Grinning Gabriel leaned over. “Hope to see you soon sweetheart.”

“Yeah, no, not gonna happen,” Lucifer moved closer. “Where’s Michael?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Looking up Gabriel frowned. “Why?”

“We don’t have ribeye stakes for tonight and the old man wants them. So, we got the new helper, but where’s the handler?”

“Who cares?” Gabriel moved to go around. He smiled at that tall Omega well still avoiding his brother's glare that was clearly telling him to get the hell out of the kitchen. “More than beautiful, I'll see you later if you need anything just give me a holler.”

“thank you now get out! We don't need you sniffing around here we're trying to work and go and find handler 'cause I'm not gonna be the one blamed if we don't have the steaks for tonight because of your dick!” Lucifer yelled before turning around looking at the tall Omega. “Name?”

“Sam Wesson,” Sam blinked looked at him. “And you?”

“Lucifer Shurley and my brother Castiel Shurley. It's nice to meet you Sam but you're gonna need an apron and I hope you know how to make a triple chocolate layered cake?” Lucifer asked raising an eyebrow as he set his hands on his hips. “I could really use the help and I haven't been feeling well lately I had a bit of a rough night you see, so if you know how to make one would you mind getting started?”

Looking over the blonde there were a few things that Sam had to take into notice not only was he bruised, but Sam was quite sure the collar around his neck was a bit tight, and hearing that Shurley had kept his omega on a short leash. which included tight collars to remind them of their place as well as other techniques that had been discovered through the bodies the Omegas disobeyed him.

you can clearly see the black eye that had formed which means that the older Omega had clearly gotten either into a fight with his father or had received some sort of punishment for messing up. Whatever was the cause and Sam had to be careful.

“I know how to make that if we have box cake mix.” Sam offer to smile trying to lighten the mood but the long silence that followed on the two's faces was clear that this was not a good thing. “I don't know how to make it from scratch though I'm sorry I came here to learn?”

“Well, I have to teach you or at least Castiel to can show you. For now, why don't you work on the vegetables and Castiel you can work on the marinade I need to go find my brother make sure he gets what we need because I am not going to be dealing with father tonight, I just want to go to bed honestly.”

“Hey, everyone!”

Sam looked at Dean frowning because he had just run into the kitchen to announce himself and the other two backed away fast from him. From the corner of his eye, Sam swore he saw them hide knives.

“Who are you?” Lucifer hissed.

“New handler. So, who needed to go to the market?”

“I do.” Castiel took off his apron grabbing the list they had made earlier walking over not looking at the new Handler in the eye. “We need stakes for dinner and a few other things.”

“Alright, let me go get the car.” Dean left with the Omega on his heels. As they headed out, he made sure to let someone know he was taking one of the Omegas out and was surprised when they handed him a wad of cash and when they got to the car, he opened the door for the blue-eyes Omega. “After you.”

Standing back Castiel looked surprised but got into the backseat excited to be able to go into town for the first time in a while. Looking out the window as the car pulled away there was a mix of emotions leaving the house.

“Hey, can you hear me?”

Jolting Castiel looked up to see green eyes looking back at him from the rearview mirror. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear what you said, Alpha,”

“You don’t have to call me that. Call me Dean.”

“Hello, Dean.” Nodding Castiel felt his cheeks warm slightly. “I’m Castiel.”


	2. Cleaning Routines

Moving around the kitchen Sam helped get lunch ready. Honestly, he felt like he was back in high school when he had a job working at a local diner, except he was cooking the food too.

Looking over at Lucifer he noticed the Omega was older and he seemed to either be daydreaming or ignoring him. It wasn’t until there was a beep that he realized that the blonde might have been dissociating.

“Do you want me to take the food out?”

“Not yet, we need to get the drinks,” Rubbing his eye that didn’t hurt like hell Lucifer moved to the fridge. “They have to be served at one exactly or else.”

“Or else?” Sam frowned. “What?”

“What else? Punishment,” Grabbing the last drink Lucifer rolled his neck side to side trying to relieve stress. “Come on, let’s go give them lunch,”

Heading out the two of them walked together towards the dining room seeing his family sitting down. Lowering his head Lucifer picked up one of the plates walking over to the head of the table setting down the platter and removing the top.

Putting the other plates down Sam taking in notes on who was who, Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel. Gulping Sam was hoping to catch something even if it was his first day. He took a note from how no one was talking and that this was done in silence.

The only sound was from a radio, it sounded far off and playing in another room. As Sam set down the plate in front of the Alpha from earlier, he is pretending not to notice the man’s grin and wink.

Once the plates were set down Sam took notice that Lucifer hadn’t sat down. Sure, Sam, knew he’d probably just stand off to the side like a servant if they needed anything else, but even a high-class Alpha had all their family seat at the table.

Chuck took his utensils being the first one to take a bite. That was the sign that the others could eat a while. Like a flip of the switch, they were all talking about plans, work, sadly nothing to give away their criminal activities, rather the covers they had to pass off as a legit business.

Lucifer stood by Chuck’s side just waiting and it was then that Sam realized why when the head of the house held up his drink and Lucifer went to refill it. Chuck was using his son as a personal servant.

“Drink,” Gabriel called holding his glass up towards the tall Omega. “And some ice, babe.”

Turning around Sam picked up the small container that held ice and a bottle of whatever the drink was, bringing it over to him. “How many ice cubes”

Lucifer looked over at him fast mouthing at him to say Alpha.

“…Alpha?” Sam almost kicked himself at the mistake, but he was an independent Omega for he forced himself to look nervous. “I’m sorry, I’m bad at names,”

“Gabriel, sweetheart,” Winking he held up the glass watching the Omega working. “So, sweetheart, heard your name was Sam?”

“Yes, Alpha Gabriel.” Sam could see Lucifer nodding at him. Pouring the drink, he gave his best small smile. “Anything else, Alpha?”

“Not yet,” he opened his mouth to say something else when he looked over to see his Dad staring at him. Clearing his throat, he stuffed a bite of his food into his mouth. “These are really good; you like them Dad?”

Ignoring him Chuck when back to discussing plans about buying a new shop in town. No locations until once the Alpha was done eating, he got up as they all stood as the man left.

“Thanks for lunch, Luci,” Gabriel said once he was sure their Dad was gone. “It was really good,”

“Thanks," Lucifer picked up the plate, glass and then cleaning up the area his Dad had been sitting. He paused. “I guess you two didn’t like it,”

“You want a thank you?” Michael raised an eyebrow. “It’s not like you made it by yourself.”

“Hey, me and Castiel worked hard on that, and despite what you think, the food doesn’t magically make itself,” Lucifer made a face walking over to the pushcart placing the used dishes on it. “Not even a word from you, Ralph?”

“Did you take the pregnancy test I left on your bed?”

Eyes widening Sam almost asked what, when Lucifer hissed at the Alpha shaking his head mumbling that he wasn’t pregnant. Something about how he used protection.

“Well, that’s one thing in our favor,” The second oldest stood up. “Too bad you ruined yourself. Now no one will want you.”

“Hey!” Clapping his hands together Gabriel laughed loud and awkwardly stood up stopping whatever fight was going to happen in the next few seconds. “We gotta get going, come on, let’s head out.”

They left leaving Sam to watch them filter out of the room. Going over he helped Lucifer clean up the mess, wipe down the table, and back to the kitchen, they went to start soaking the dishes.

“You didn’t eat,’ Sam commented. “Are you hungry?”

“You should be two. Once Cas gets back, we’ll get the stakes cut and into the marinade before we do the other chores.” Lucifer looked at him. “Do you have your report card?”

Sam paused his brain seeming to freeze. “My… report card?”

“Yeah, did you bring it?”

“I…” Holy shit. Sam hadn’t heard of an Omega having a Domestic Housemate Report card ever in modern times. “Dean has it, um, he’s my cosine who took me in and I’ll ask him for it when he gets back.”

“Alright, sounds good,”

Standing there reeling a little Sam looked at the Omega. “Why?”

“Well, you’re here for training, right? Cooking, cleaning, sewing,” Lucifer named off not noticing how Sam’s face sank into a frown. “Baking from scratch, washing drapes, making drinks, shopping, hosting, then you have your chores that need to be done to Father’s expectations and at the end of the day he’ll ask our handler to check it over and see how we did before we get them graded.”

“I’ll ask Dean when we get back.” Sam frowned before looking at Lucifer. “Every day?”

“Every. Single. _Damn_. Day.” Lucifer hissed angrily scrubbing a pot.

Great, simply great.

* * *

Dean watched Castiel as the Omega ordered a whole rack of ribeye steaks. He thought it was cute the Omega was standing on the tip of his toes to talk to the Butcher. The counter wasn’t even that high but the way Castiel did it made Dean wondered if it was habit because he was tall enough.

Once the meat was wrapped up and slide over the countertop Dean took it setting it into the cart. “What else did you need?”

“Herbs and spices, Alpha,” Castiel put his hand on the cart walking to get what he needed. He grabbed what was on the list looking up at the top shelf. “Can you help me, please?”

“Which one?” Dean waved his hand around the shelf until Castiel confirmed which spice he needed. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Castiel put the herb down into the cart. Walking along he looked back at Dean a few times as the Alpha followed him until he had gotten everything, then he waited for Dean to lead him to the checkout. But he didn’t. Dean just stood there. He wasn’t sure what to do since the last handler was no longer with them. “Alpha?”

“Yep?” Dean got closer. “You okay?”

“Yes, just,” Castiel looked confused. “I’m ready to leave.”

“Right,” Nodded Dean walked ahead looking back seeing that Castiel was following him. He seemed relaxed now as it hit him that Castiel was used to getting orders or being lead around. That was pretty messed up. “Got everything?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Dean. Call me, Dean,”

“Yes, Alpha Dean,”

Turning back Dean had to hold his tongue because he knew that the Omega didn’t know anything else. Getting to the check out he helped Castiel put the stuff up to pay and handed over the money.

When they left, he found out that any money the Omegas needed to shop for food, or anything was given to the handler. They weren’t allowed to touch it which made Dean realize it was a way to keep them from sneaking money. If they snuck money, then they would most likely save up until they could run.

When they got to the car Dean saw Castiel staring off at something. Following the line of sight, he noticed that the Omega was looking at the books across the way.

“You want a book?”

“No,” Looking down Castiel wouldn’t meet Dean’s eyes. “Thank you for bringing me.”

Looking at Castiel with a frown then back at the books Dean had to bite his tongue again before nodding. He opened the door for the Omega who rushed inside.

* * *

When they got back Dean carried in the stakes seeing Sam and Lucifer at the counter eating their lunch, already halfway done by the looks of it. They got up when they walked in.

“Hey, Omegas,” Dean grinned. “Delivery,”

“I’ll take it,” Lucifer took the meat setting it down. “Castiel come eat your lunch and Sam?”

“Hm?” Sam looked at him before nodding fast. “Oh, right, uh, Dean do you have my Omega report card?”

The fucking _what_?!

Dean stared at Sam seeing his brother looking at him with raised eyebrows and glanced at the other two, one who had abandoned his lunch in favor of getting the stakes cut, cleaned, and prepare them to go into the fridge for hours, and the other one who looked happy to get his lunch.

“I think it’s upstairs,” Dean paused. “By the way, I need something patched up, Sam, why don’t you come to fix it while I get it for you.”

Nodding Sam called to the other two he’d be back to help. They two left the kitchen heading to Dean’s room. Getting to the room he looked at Dean waving around.

“It’s safe,” Dean looked at him. “The what the fuck card?”

“An Omega Report Card, Dean!” Sam hissed already getting pissed up because he had no idea it was this backwards here. “They want it because Shurley checks their cards every night!”

“That son of a bitch.” Dean covered his mouth. “Look just stay here for a while with me, we’ll just say that I lost it, I’ll ask them if they happen to have one and if they check it every night, they must-have extras."

“Great,” Sam covered his mouth trying to think. “At least they think I’m in training. Castiel say anything to you?”

“Nothing and he was okay to walk around while I followed him in the store but the second, he was done, he just waited for me.” Dean crossed his arms. “He was looking at the bookstore, but from his reaction, I’m guessing Omegas in this house don't get too read,”

“Only books I saw in the kitchen were cookbooks and I haven’t been to the room I’m staying in yet, but I’ll try to get them to open up.” Sam sat down frowning. “They didn’t eat lunch with the family. Since I’m new they’ll probably help me learn the schedule.”

“Yeah, by the way on my way back here I saw some family pictures in the hall, and from what I could see there were missing family members.” Dean leaned against the wall. “From what I saw he had a few more Omegas until they were sent off to be mated to other families,”

“That’s messed up,”

“Yeah, from what I can tell they come for big occasions. Like a Mafia Gala or a wedding.” Dean looked at him. “So, how’s life down in the kitchen?”

“Fine. I made a cake from scratch,” Sam sat up seeing Dean’s face. “I did!”

“By yourself?”

“Lucifer helped but most of it was me.” Sam shrugged his shoulders. “I helped.”

They ended up just talking, making plans on how to talk to the two Omegas downstairs. If they could get them to open a little that would help a lot as well as Dean trying to get close to the Shurley’s Alphas since he had to take the reports of them being the handler and all.

Once they made sure enough time had passed Dean headed off to go find Michael, while Sam went back downstairs to see what else they needed help with.

* * *

Sam hated it all.

Violently scrubbing the bathroom tub he had to wipe the back of his forehead from the sweat he had been working up. After going back to meet up with the others, they had set about doing chores, which had been gathering up the laundry to wash, picking up the rooms, dusting, vacuuming, making the damn beds because apparently, those assholes didn’t know how to make their own!

To make it worse Sam had been given Gabriel’s room to clean up. The Alpha wasn’t in the room, but Sam wasn’t happy at having to make the bed, pick up a basket of clothes, some he was sure had blood on them, and he not to mention the floor looked like Gabriel just tossed whatever he had when he was done with what he had on the floor.

Pushing his hair back Sam huffed wishing he had a headband or a hair tie. Getting up he turned on the water to rinse the tub Leaning over he used his hand to get the sides.

“Well, well, if this isn’t a pretty sight.

_Son of a bitch._

Sam looked over sitting back on his heels. “Sorry, Alpha, I didn’t know you were here.”

“I just came back to grab my charger,” Wiggling his eyebrows Gabriel got closer. “So, Sam, how are you enjoying your first day here?”

“…It’s nice.” Sam forced a smile. “Do you need me to do anything while I’m here?”

“Nah, sweetheart, just keep looking gorgeous,”

“I’m done,” Sam picked up the cleaning supplies moving to the door keeping his head low as he passed the Alpha. “I better get started on the clothes. I’ll bring them back to you,”

“Looking forward to it,” Looking at the Omega’s ass as he left Gabriel nodded to himself. “Oh, he so wants me.”

_You wish._

Going to the next room he found Castiel already in there looking down. His scent gave off a cold sickly twinge to it. He paused looking overseeing Michael there and realized the Alpha was on a phone call.

Not backing out of the room Sam went to stand by Castiel as the other Omega glanced at him before taking his hand holding tight. Holding it back Sam was hoping that Cas didn't break it. That was odd but Sam had to remind himself that these Omegas rarely left the house let alone had any freedom so he could only guess that Castiel had done something wrong in the Alpha’s eyes.

Michael hung up looking over at them, ignored the new Omega before walking into Castiel’s space as the youngest Omega closed his eyes keeping his head down.

“Castiel,” Michael said sternly. “Look at me.”

Whimpering Castiel looked up at him slowly eyes darted here and there barely being able to keep eye contact with the Alpha. When Michael took his chin roughly into his hand his scent gave off more fearful worry and h gripped onto the new Omega’s hand tighter.

“I was on a phone call, and all that racket you were causing could be heard by the client.” Michael glared at him watching the blues barely opened as the young Omega blinked rapidly. “You know better than to interrupt me, don’t you?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Fingers dug into his chin causing him to wince in pain, the scent of the angry Alpha made him want to curl into himself. “I’m sorry, I’ll do better,”

Sam glared at Michael looking right at him. He couldn’t help it the stressed fear coming off Castiel raised his protection instincts, This was insanely hard to keep from punching Micheal into the throat

“Good boy.” Letting go Michael ignored the second Omega leaving the room with the files he needed.

Gasping in relief Castiel reached up to rub his collar. “I thought he was going to punish me.”

“Why?” Sam frowned. “What happened?”

“I didn’t hear him come in,” Castiel looked stressed, his heart still throbbing in fear. “I just got done cleaning the toilet and flushed it while he was on the phone and then rinsed out the shower. If I had known, I’d never have kept cleaning.”

“What was he going to do?” Sam frowned. That was Castiel’s brother and Castiel was deathly afraid of him. “Cas?”

Shaking his head Castiel rubbed his eyes. “Can you help me finish up?”

“Of course,” Sam helped Castiel fix the bed, clean up the desk area as they tidy up. When they were leaving, he reached over curiosity to see if Castiel would hold his hand again. The Omega didn’t even hesitate and held back to him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“Is Michael always like that?”

“Only when he’s mad.” Castiel licked his lips. “He’s always mad,”


	3. Books

Sam was worn out.

Give him FBI training any day, he would go through all that three times over before he got tired. This was something else. They didn’t just do all the housework, it was deep cleaning, catering to the Alphas like they were gods and then they had gotten their report cards back. Castiel had gotten marks down for making noises even though he didn’t know Michael was in the room and Lucifer had gotten the lowest marks.

When they got to the Omega Room, Sam found out it was just a normal room but Shurley had shoved all his Omega children into that room instead of giving them their own.

Sam felt sick seeing the beds. He counted them each, five. Five Omegas, but what happened to the other three. Sam asked to take a shower first and the others didn’t seem to mind. Part of it being they were used to getting this tired to the point it was their normal.

When Sam came back, they were both looking at Sam nervously. “What’s wrong?”

“Balthazar’s bed,” Castiel looked over at one. “He got mated this past weekend.”

“He was given away to a “Proper” home,” Lucifer crossed his arms. “We’re still getting used to him being gone, so we were wondering if you want to take Castiel’s bed for tonight and we’ll share one. Tomorrow we pack up one of the other beds.”

Looking at the beds' Sam could tell that the two beds, they looked untouched for years, realized that whoever they used to belong to hadn’t been there in a long while.

“Alright. Um, so who’s beds are those?”

Lucifer looked away. “Twins.”

“Twins?” Sam frowned.

“I had a twin,” Castiel looked at one bed. “His name was Jimmy.”

“Mine was Nick.” Lucifer licked his lips his throat going dry. “Old man was pissed when each of his mates gave birth to two sets of twin Omegas.”

Two sets of twin Omegas? This means they were out there somewhere and if so, there was a chance they had access to further branches of Mafia families or friends of them.

Hell, he knew Chuck would pick and have Omegas mostly for the children, but he had no idea they had been twins. What he did he sent one off and save the other for just in case?

“Do you know where they are?” Sam asked gently.

“Mated, but we don’t know to who. They never bring them over when there’s meetings,” Lucifer shivered. Reaching up he unlocked the collar, the only time he could take it off was when they took showers or baths. Rubbing his neck, he sighed at the relief. “I’m going to take a shower, why don’t you unpack?”

Nodding Sam watched him leave and looked at Castiel. The Omega looked around before waving at one of the dressers. “You can have that one.”

“Thanks. So, Castiel,” Sam started walking over to start putting his clothes away. “Do we have to do anything after this?”

“Not unless we're summoned,” Castiel shrugged sitting on his bed watching him put away the clothes. He frowned seeing some shirts there with band logos on them and sat up straight seeing books. “You have books?”

“Uh, yeah?” Sam looked at him holding up one of them. “Have you’ve read this?”

“No.” Castiel looked confused. “Your Pack Alpha lets you read books?”

“Of course,” Looking around Sam paused. “Do you like books?”

“I don’t know,” Eyes looking at the book with interest but hesitant. “I’m not allowed to read books unless it’s for cooking or sewing,”

“Well, I am,” Sam went over to see how Castiel tensed up as he approached. Holding out the book he smiled at the other. “You can borrow it. I don’t mind.”

There was a hanging fear in the air. Sam could not only see it, but the heavy worry scent lingered off Castiel until the Omega slowly reached over to take the book. Running his hand over the cover like it was something precious.

Going back to put the rest of his stuff away Sam was feeling glad until there was a knock on the door. Looking over he saw Castiel tense up freezing gripping the book so hard his knuckles turned white as the knob started to turn.

“I’m changing!” Sam called out quickly. “Please give me a moment!”

That cause the knob to pause as Sam rushed over snatching the book and yanked his shirt off hiding the book. Grabbing another loose shirt, he yanked it on going to the door opening it to see Michael there.

“Where’s Lucifer?”

“In the shower,” Sam said before adding. “Can I help you with anything, Alpha?”

“No. Tell Lucifer to come downstairs.” Michael looked down at Sam’s shirt frowning at it. “Who let you wear that?”

“My pack Alpha,” Sam told himself punching this guy wasn’t an option, not yet but something about Michael just made him want to sock the man as hard as he could. He could see the aggravation on the Alpha, must have been just as controlling as Chuck and his scent was spice and silent fury that made his stomach twist. “Can I do anything else for you, Alpha?”

And Michael scoffed at him leaving.

Sam's mouth twitched, closing the door and went to lock it when he noticed there was no lock. At all. He had scouted out each room he had been in throughout the day and each room had a door with a lock.

Of course, this one wouldn’t.

Turning back, he saw Castiel who still looked pale. “What?”

“It’s a punishment,” Castiel looked over as Lucifer can out of the bathroom drying his hair, “Michael wants you downstairs.”

“Bastard,” Lucifer scowled. He finished drying his hair grabbing his collar slipping it back on. “I’ll either see you later or tomorrow.”

“Want me to go with you?” Sam asked.

“Trust me, you’ll only make it worse,”

Less than an hour later, Sam had been asleep from the long day, when he heard the door open. Opening his eyes, he saw Lucifer walking into the room looking worse for ware, pale, arms wrapped around himself as he made it to his bed climbing in next to Castiel as the two exchanged words.

“I thought you were being punished?”

“I was but the new handler heard the commotions and took his job seriously.”

_Oh shit, Dean._

“What do you mean?”

“He punched Michael.” There was a smile in the voice. “Hard, I mean he came out of nowhere, you should have seen his face.”

“…Is he still alive…?”

_Yeah, was he?!_

“Yep. You know, I think it threw him for a loop because Michael let me go,”

Sam listened to them talk for a few minutes before they bid each other good night. After he felt the shift in the air letting him know they were asleep Sam snuck out of bed, carefully sneaking away from the room making his way down to Dean’s room knocking softly.

When the door opened Dean looked surprised. “Sam.”

“Dean,” Moving into the room Sam locked the door. “I heard you punched Michael?”

“Hey, in _my_ defense I went to grab a drink and heard screaming, and also in my defense protecting the Omegas is in the job description,” Dean sat down picking up one of the two beers he had snagged. “Need this?”

“You have no idea,” Taking it Sam sat down. “What did he do?”

“Twisting his arm. I don’t know what else before that, but the excuse was stupid.” Downing some of the beer looking at Sam seriously Dean had a worried look on his face. “You need to be careful. Michael could care less about Omegas. Looks like he has his Dad’s way of thinking.”

“Well, the others were impressed, they seemed happy that you hit him.”

Dean grinned. “He let it go when I said that I was just doing my job, and the other one, Gabriel? He laughed and agreed with me.” Dean watched his brother roll his eyes. “What?”

“He’s annoying. Keeps trying to flirt with me,” Sam frowned. “Maybe you can tell him to knock it off?”

“I could, but what if he’s willing to give you info?”

“What? Dean, No,” Sam held up his hand. “No, I’m not going to flirt with him to get info.”

“Come on, Sammy, you wanted to come and if he tries anything I’ll intervene, even though you could kill him ten ways with a pen.”

“It’s fourteen and fine. Only because we need to get them put behind bars.” Sam frowned drinking the rest of his beer. “Oh by the way I told them you left me wear shirts like this.”

“What?” Looking disgusted Dean raised an eyebrow. “They even control what they wear?”

“Looks like it, even worse, they can’t read books other than cooking, sewing, stuff like that. I tried to give Cas a book and he got so scared when he thought someone was going to walk in. Dude, this place is so backwards I feel like throwing up.”

Nodding Dean looked up in thought. “They don’t read, but you can, why don’t you read to them or something? Gain their trust.”

“Actually I have an idea.” Sam looked at him. “We need them comfortable around you. I know you noticed how they kept a knife out all the time you were alone with them without me, so, how about you do the reading. I… I have to learn how to make bread.”

“Free cooking lessons, nice.”

“Shut up, Dean,”

* * *

The next day Dean woke up early so he could go check in on the Omegas. After washing up he walked towards their rooms and knocked on the door waiting. After a minute he could hear shuffling.

“We’re getting dressed,”

“Alright, I’ll be down the hall waiting,” Dean moved back so he could wait. Another ten minutes passed when the door opened with the three of them heading out. “Morning!”

“Good morning, Alpha,” The two of them said, with Sam hastily repeating still not used to having to call his brother Alpha all the time.

Following them down to the kitchen Dean took a seat pulling out their three new papers he had been given. He looked them over and had no idea what the hell these cards were for other than chores.

Feeling eyes on him he looked up to see the two Shurley’s looking right at him. Clearing his throat he handed them over to Lucifer who took them looking them over.

“Well, you know what to do,” Dean said nodding slowly because he sure as hell had no idea what they were supposed to do. “Any heavy lifting, just let me know.”

“Breakfast?” Lucifer asked. “And thanks for helping out last night. You didn’t have to, Alpha,”

“Hey, no one lays a hand on an Omega when I’m around.” He grinned, only letting it drop slightly noticing their confused looks. “Uh, can I have some coffee?”

“I’ll start making it,” Castiel offer moving to get the kettle started. “How do you like your coffee, Alpha?”

“Dark, please and thank you,”

Looking over his shoulder Castiel's brow furrowed a little bit before he nodded. It was rare to hear an Alpha say please. It was rarer to get a thank you, let alone a, please.

Sam sat next to Lucifer watching him write out times and schedules for the chores before looking up at a post it bored. There was no paper there so the blonde looked back down tapping the pencil.

“What is it?”

“No requests for any meals,” Lucifer frowned biting on the pen foot tapping nervously. “I’ll have to go ask.”

“Who do you have to go ask?” Sam frowned. “Not Michael, right?”

Lucifer let out a groaning hum rubbing his face. “What’s a day really like without getting a little roughed up, huh? I’ll be back,”

“No.” Dean got up. “I’ll go take care of it, gives me the cards, I’ll go see what they want,”

“What…?” Frowning Lucifer slowly handed Over the cards. “You’re sure?”

“My job,” He gave a salute to them with two fingers before taking off.

“Huh.” Lucifer frowned looking long after the man left. “Odd one, isn’t he?”

“Dean’s a good guy.” Sam smiled a little. “An asshole sometimes, but a good guy,”

Castiel smiled going to get the coffee. Something about Dean made him relaxed. Whoever raised him had some sort of pity for Omegas, which he was grateful for.

* * *

Leaving the kitchen Dean headed into the living room, having heard a tv on. Finding the three Alpha sons there, all three of them watching the news as if waiting for something but no Chuck around.

“Morning, fellas,”

Looking back Gabriel took out the sucker he had in his mouth. “Hey, if it isn’t the one who kicked Michael’s ass!”

Michael growled at Gabriel before glaring at Dean. “What do you want?”

“Something about a missing paper on a push bored? They want to know what they have to cook for today,” Dean held up the cards again. “So, any requests?”

“I thought we were gonna be out all day,” Gabriel looked at Michael scowling a little. “Dad’s out of the country and we’re going out to work, why didn’t you tell them?”

Damn, Chuck was gone?

“We won’t be back until dinner, so tell them to make whatever,” Raphael spoke. He adjusted the cuffs of his suit. “We’ll be gone until then, so just make sure they get their chores done,”

“And if they need something from the store?” Dean asked and when they looked at him, he elaborated. “Cleaning supplies, Omega things for the time of the month, cooking stuff?”

“Oh yeah, Dad left this,” Taking out a card Gabriel held it out to the other Alpha sticking his sucker back in his mouth. “For the Omega expenses, and this,”

Looking at the list Dean read over it realizing it was a list of things they weren’t allowed to do or buy, and it honestly was a long list. So controlled he had to suppress a growl. He nodded those pocketing the items.

“See ya later,” Dean turned to leave hearing Michael that he didn’t get his assed kicked, and smirked when he heard the other two laughing and calling his bullshit.

* * *

 _if I ever get married,’_ Sam thought to himself as he pressed the clothe in the laundry room, _I’ll kill my Alpha's ass if he thinks I’m going to be doing this crap all day long._

Looking over he saw the other two managing to get their laundry done way faster. Years of practice, probably. Going back to the shirt a part of him wanted to just hold the iron down until it had a burn in it.

At least they had music.

Well, after Sam had gone to find Dean to tell him e was going batshit crazy and needed something to listen to. So, Dean just happened to be listening to music loudly while eating the extra food that Cas had given him. Not that Sam could blame him the food was good, he would if anything, learn how to make some of the recipes.

The day was just boring, just as tedious as the one before until Sam went to go check on Dean, maybe hang out in his room for a couple of hours to avoid all the housework, but then again it might fall to the other two.

Getting to the dining room Sam slowed down listening. He could hear his brother talking, but the words he couldn’t make out. Slowly making it there Samhid around the corner realizing he was reading.

Out loud.

Peeking out he could see Dean reading a book, it looked knew and Castiel seemed content to listen to the story while he polished the silver, but his eyes would look up showing excitement to be able to hear something.

Smiling Sam couldn’t help but feel proud of his brother. Leaving them he heading to the kitchen to grab some water. He found Lucifer putting on gloves and noticed his face was in pain.

“Hey, need help?” Sam asked, from what he gathered the older Omega took the short end of the stick most of the time. “Or I can do it?”

“It’s outside work,” Lucifer mumbled pointing side door of the kitchen. “Firewood. Going to get cold soon, my brothers like a fire in their room when it gets cold”

“I can do it,” Finally something he could take out his frustration on. “do you have anything else that you need to do?”

“Just the firewood, then I got a like… an hour?” Lucifer looked up in thought trying to figure it out. “Or two?”

“You look way too tired, go take a nap, I’ll take care of the firewood,” Grabbing the gloves from him, Sam hurried outside slipping them on. Going right over to the chopping block he felt confident that now he could work out. Taking the ax he paused thinking about the winter. He could sneak around their rooms. He could do this. “I can do this,”

“Yes, you can sweetheart,”

Shoulders dropping as Sam looked upward asking why, he turned around to see Gabriel there grinning at him. Looking at him unimpressed Sam looked back at the chopping block half picturing using the ax on Gabriel.

“Need help?” Walking over Gabriel slid up to Sam’s side. “I can show you how it’s done.”

“I thought you were in a meeting?” Sam tried to sound sweet about it it came out annoyed and tight.

“I was, but got bored, besides the others know how to take care of it and I just want to take care of you.”

“Well,” Sam moved away from him handing him the Axe. “I heard Alphas can do this easily. Can you show me it's done?”

“Of course, babe!” Gabriel took off his shirt, wearing an undershirt under it while he grabbed the ax and Sam put a log on the block moving back waving his hand at it. “Pay attention sweet thang,”

Watching Sam just stared at him while the Alpha was planning on showing off his strength. When Gabriel paused to look back at him after ten minutes Sam complimented on the _small_ workout.

And kept on praising while the Alpha now seemed to want to impress him. An hour into chopping wood it seemed to click in Gabe’s head he was being used and when he whirled around to say something, Sam had managed to put on his best wide eyes, mouth opening in awe and puppy eyes as his hands were up near his mouth.

“You’re so amazing, Alpha,” Sam hoped no one ever knew he was acting like this because would shoot them. “Aren’t you tired?!”

“Uh,” He looked back at the pile, but pride wouldn’t let him say that his arms were starting to ache. “Not at all! See, Alphas like me? We don’t tire easily! I can do this all day!”

_Sure, you can, you asshole._

Clapping Sam cheered him on, and Gabriel grimaced going back to chopping the wood until the kitchen door opened with Lucifer walking out with two glasses of lemonade. He stopped short seeing his brother chopping away the wood.

Going to stand next to Sam he watched Gabriel, who was red from the neck to his shoulders, sweating like a pig, and when he noticed Lucifer had stopped gasping like he was dying trying to hold in any discomfort.

“What a showoff,” Lucifer smirked and walked over holding out one of the glasses. “Lemonade brother dear?”

“Uh, yeah!” Dropping the ax chest heaving he took the glass downing it more than halfway. A hand on his side that was in pain and waved as the tool laying on the floor “We got to get this ax checked out, it’s kind of dull, not that I couldn’t work with it, but you Omegas need it sharper. Way sharper.”

“Mm-hm,” Lucifer turned back to go over to Sam pausing whispering. “Did you trick him into doing that?”

“Oh no, he wanted to show me how strong he is,” Sam took a sip of his drink looking away. “I’m _so_ impressed,”

“I like you, Sammy,” Lucifer leaned closer. “The ax was just sharpened two days ago.”

Snorting Sam had to turn away from the dying Alpha following Lucifer back into the house. He shouted back he had to help with something, and Gabriel waved him off as the short Alpha was gasping for air.

* * *

Castiel found himself engrossed in the book Dean was reading to him. The deep comforting voice relaxed him, and the story took him away in ways he never thought possible.

Polishing the silver wasn’t as bad when he had something else besides his thoughts and worries. Setting down a fork, Castiel reached over to grab a spoon feeling an odd sensation all over his body, more so his chest. Warmth and comfort that he hadn't felt in years. When Dean looked at him Castiel looked down at the spoon polishing it as fast as he could.

Smiling Dean went back to reading. He wasn’t sure if Castiel had noticed but the Omega had started to purr. It was soft, the scent filled with warmth, and Dean had almost missed it. The only reason he didn’t was that the rest of the room was so silent. No TVs or radios, so it was easy to pick up on them.

Reading for another half hour Dean had to stop when he got a call. Swiping up he held it up to his ear. “Dean,”

There was a short conversation on the other end of the. Frowning Dean stood up leaving the room. Castiel watched him go and since he wasn’t sure where he was going the Omega placed the items in his hands on the table before following.

They ended up at the mail book, Castiel standing watching as Dean took out the mail and from what he gathered he was talking to Raphael. Waiting there he looked at the gate part of him wondering just how far he could get if he just ran.

Not far, and he knew what would happen afterward, and yet all Castiel could think about if maybe, just maybe, somehow he could make it far away from this place.

“No, I got it,” Dean flipped through the mail seeing it was in a letter there. Flipping it back and forth. “What do you want me to do with it? No, worries, man, I’ll take care of it.”

Hanging up Dean looked back at Castiel. “Cas?”

Eyes widely Castiel looked at him. “Yes, Alpha?”

“Come on.” Dean lead him back inside and pointed to where the silver still needed to be finished. The Omega went back to work looking a little down that there was no more book reading, while Dean headed to his room. Getting there he locked the door pulling out the letter looking at the name. “Who would be writing you, Castiel?”

Grabbing a letter opener Dean pulled out the letter reading it over because this made no sense. If they wouldn’t even let the Omegas read a book he doubted they’d let them have letters.

_Dear Castiel,_

_How are you?_

_It’s been three years now. I keep writing and I know it’s because Dad won’t let you see these. But I miss you so much. I keep trying to get my mate to convince Dad to let me see you. Not that it will happen, he's such a bastard. Hope the three of you are alright. Say hello to Lucifer and Balthazar for me._

_I’m good here, honestly, it’s still shocking that the Alpha I married is kind, he even lets me have hobbies. Well, ya know, even with all the activities he gets up to. My baby is going to be one this year, wish you could see her. She so small and I’m not sure but I swear she was born with sass and maybe it’s just me but Claire sometimes looks at me like she’s raising an eyebrow._

_I miss you, Cas._

_Love Jimmy._


	4. Fries in Shakes

“Ow… Ow!”

Sam heard the voice coming from the living room. Curious he followed it. It had been close to five, so he wrapped up all the chores that way he could go back and start helping the others make dinner when he heard the whines.

“Can you be gentle?!”

“Don’t be a baby, Gabriel,”

Gabriel and Lucifer? Peeking around the corner he saw Gabriel sitting on the floor in his upper torso bear and Lucifer applying what looked like some kind of lotion on his neck and back. Oh, he must have gotten a sunburn.

“Just be gentle, please”

“It’s not my fault you showed off,” Putting the last of it on alpha, the older sibling sighed. “There, now you can rest until dinner time okay?”

“I guess,” Turning around Gabriel laid his head on Lucifer’s lap. “Stay for a minute,”

“I really can’t,”

“I never get to spend time with you anymore, you’re always busy,”

“Kind of don’t have a choice.”

Sam watched that even though they were talking Lucifer let him use his lap as a pillow, running a hand through his hair. From what he could tell Gabriel seemed to try to thank his brother way more than the others.

Maybe they were close until they got older. Besides seeing how they were still upset by the other Omega brother leaving Sam could only guess that they never knew going to be sent off to be married.

Still didn’t seem right, why would one of the oldest still be here. From what he could tell Lucifer was thirty or close to maybe a little above. Why hadn’t he been sent out?

Seeing how Lucifer suddenly alert sat up Sam made himself known. “I’m done with the chores.”

“Right, I’ll be right there,”

“Hey, sweetie!”

“You need to rest,” Slipping away Lucifer picked up the first aid kit tucking it under his arm. “Next time put on sunscreen!”

“Only if the sexy Omega puts it on for me!”

As they walked away Sam whispered. “No way in hell,”

* * *

Listening to the story Castiel finished rolling out the dough for some dinner rolls. Placing them into a tray he looked up as Dean stopped reading. The book was really good and he wanted to know what else happened.

Pulling out his phone Dean frowned reading over the text from Michael. That they would be leaving after dinner to go meet with a possible suitor at a party and wanted Dean to go along with them to keep an eye on the Omegas.

That didn’t sound good.

Texting back asking if he wanted the Omegas to get ready he was very put off by the idea of another Alpha telling him to let the Omegas know to dress in their best clothes. That didn’t sound like a church thing either.

“Cas,”

“Yes, Alpha?”

“Dean, call me Dean, okay?”

“…Alpha Dean,”

“Do you know what Michael means when he says he wants you to dress in your best?” Dean asked only to see a flash of the fear cross the Omegas face. In seconds he was up on his feet and in Castiel’s space one hand going to his waist and the other on his shoulder. “Hey, hey! Are you alright?”

“I’m,” Castiel gulped nodding his head before shaking it. “I don’t want to go,”

“I can talk to them, alright?” Dean paused. “Why do you want to go?”

“Every time we dress in our best it means...” Looking away eyes, in pain. “One of us leaves,”

Looking up at the wall Dean realized that’s they were going to try to find someone for one of the Omegas, the only comfort was that he had was that Sam was safe, after all, he was only here for ‘training’.

That left him to consider what happened here, as bad as he felt for Castiel and Lucifer this was a chance to find out what happened at one of these parties. Notedly how they hid this sale as Arranged Marriages. Helping Castiel to sit down he rubbed his back not noticing how confused the Omega looked at him.

“What happened?”

Looking up Dean could see Lucifer staring at him, almost like he wasn’t’ sure to attack or not. Clearing his throat Dean moved away giving space from the Omega. The family dynamic was screwed to hell and it didn’t take a genius to know from older brother to brother that protecting a younger sibling took overall instincts.

“I got a message from Michael,” Dean tried to come off naturally. “Best clothes for tonight.”

“Son of a Bitch,” Lucifer scoffed, a dry laugh leaving his mouth his hand going up to cover his mouth. “He’s such an asshole… he didn’t even wait three damn weeks,”

“Your brother?” Sam asked. “Balthazar?”

“Yep.” Nodding Lucifer looked down at the counter for a long moment as the time ticked slowly. “We need to get dinner done, then we’ll get ready, Sam if you want to eat you can,”

“What about you?”

“Me and Castiel don’t eat when we have nights like this,” Lucifer patted a nervous Castiel’s back. “Come on, we got work to do,”

* * *

“Do you think it’s for me?”

Yanking off a sheet from the bed, his bed because there was no way he could bring himself to pack up Nick’s bed, besides, he had pissed off Micheal so much and the Alpha’s ego was probably bruised so the bitch was going to sell him off just for the handler doing his job.

Throwing them into the basket Lucifer put his hands on his hips. “Might be me, but honestly? I don’t know. We never know,”

Nodding Castiel rubbed his collar, he thought of taking it off for a while, go shower or something but his nerves was on fire. Each time they went places after dinner one of his Omega siblings were soon taken away and they never heard from them again.

No letters and they weren't allowed to use technology, so they had no idea what was going on or if they were okay. As stressful as it had been Castiel had never been able to get over losing Jimmy. Half his soul had gone missing when his twin was taken away one afternoon.

They had been tending to the garden when they came by, not even a goodbye was given when Jimmy was whisked away. Shivering Castiel stood up as anxiety made him start to pace.

Only two of them left and there was no telling what kind of hell was on the other side. With nothing to tell them if it was worth leaving this place or if they were better off here. His stomach churned harshly wishing he could just say he didn’t want to go or at least just wanting to be looked over.

“Do we have to go?” Sam asked, he couldn’t help but notice their distress, anyone could see it and worse smell it. From how strong all their emotions were when it came to this, fear, stress, nervousness Sam wondered if they never had a chance to be on medications or suppressants. “Is that possible?”

“No, they dragged us out before when one of us looked like death,” Tossing a new sheet on Lucifer hissed struggling to get the corners tucked in. “We’ll just have to go, I’ll think of something.”

Something.

Sam wasn’t an idiot they didn’t have pull so what was he going to do?

* * *

“Hey, Gabe,” Dean called walking over to the Alpha who was typing away on his laptop. The other looked up. “So, anything I should know about tonight for the Omegas?”

“Just keep an eye on them,” Gabe mumbled going back to work. “Other than that you’d have to ask the others,”

Seeing how uncomfortable the other looked, Dean got closer. “You good man?”

“Fine.”

“No, I knew people who are fine, and even with whatever you're wearing to hide your scent, you have something heavy on your mind,” Dean saw the glint in the man’s eye, so he added-on. “This about the sunburn?”

“What? No! It doesn’t even hurt,” Gabriel lied. “Nah, it’s just these things aren’t normally my thing. Might skip it.”

“I thought no one was allowed to skip it?” He looked up before glancing back down. “Or is that just an Omega thing?”

“Omega thing,” Gabriel sat back frowning. He rubbed the back of his head before looking right at Dean. “Keep a close eye on them, got it, pal?”

“Anything I should look out for?”

“Handsy Alphas.”

* * *

Sam was helping the others get ready when he picked up the blue vest that Castiel was going to wear and was surprised. He had no idea they made corset vests. Playing with the strands for a few minutes he looked up when Castiel came over.

“Oh sorry,” Getting up Sam watched as the Omega put it on. “Need help with the laces?”

Nodding Castiel tried to keep his mind blank, only hearing the sounds of the laces being pulled and then he frowned feeling a tug. An uncomfortable tug and looked back over his shoulder.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know how to lace up a corset?”

“….No…”

“Untie me before I die,” Castiel winced a bit. Once he was free he moved back looking at Sam. “You don’t know how to lace them up?”

“Honestly? I never wore one.” Sam admitted shrugging. “Do you guys wear them often?”

“Only when we have too, certain parties, showings, and things like this,”

There was shouting outside the door. They both looked over and Sam was moving before he could think opening it and looked out into the hallway seeing Lucifer and Michael snapping at each other about the night and all he could make out was that Michael demanded that Lucifer spent time with someone.

“I said, no!”

“You don’t get to say no!”

“I should be able to!”

Lucifer hissed and flinched lifting his hands to defend himself on whatever hit was come when Michael's wrist was caught mid-air and he was pushed back with Dean growling in his face. The other Alpha growled back and the anger increased when the Omega slipped away rushing towards the room running in.

Sam however peeked out watching as they growled at each other and anchored himself from being pulled all the way inside.

“What are you doing?”

“My job. Omegas under my care aren’t to be harmed and those are orders from Mr. Shurley and that includes family members,” Dean moved to set himself between Michael and the path to the room his chest deepening in-breaths ready to fight. “You want to take something up with them, you can take it up with me, but don’t think you can lay a hand on them when I’m not around, Mike.”

There was a long pause that sounded like it was going to go down in a death fight but Michael looked away first before glaring back at Dean and got closer both of them giving off a tense aura.

“Make sure they're downstairs in half-hour.”

“They will be,” Dean waited until he was gone before walking to the room and seeing Sam. “You okay?”

“We’re fine,” Sam looked back seeing Lucifer on the other side of the room and he was sure the other Omega was throwing up. “Half hour, right?”

“Yeah, and looks like your going too,”

“Me?” Sam frowned. “No.”

“Alright, have fun with Gabriel,”

“…” Sam stared at him before rolling his eyes knowing he’d have to if he wanted information. “Fine, I'll stay.”

Chuckling Dean watched him leave before noticing Castiel was just staring at him while holding onto the doorway. Blue eyes blinking and he smiled at him.

“Something on your mind?”

“Thank you,” Castiel smiled a little small purring arising from his chest, “That was… amazing,”

“Hey, always here to help,” Dean waved. “Go finish getting ready, I’ll be at the end of the hall.”

Watching him walk down to keep them safe, Castiel slowly closed the door feeling oddly settled. Not happy or sad or nervous. No one stood up to Micheal, well, Rhapeal did but that was for other things. Putting a hand on his face feeling his cheeks warming he tried to shake the feeling off.

Maybe there were kind Alphas out there. All his life Castiel couldn’t recall someone stopping the head of the house or the second in command to stop. It was a nice feeling to know someone could.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m okay,” Lucifer stood up wiping his mouth with a towel Sam had brought over. He was breathing deeply trying to keep from getting dizzy. All the work all day and no dinner, plus the anxieties had been enough to force anything he had in him to be lost. “We need to get ready,”

“I’ll help,” Sam paused. “How do you lace up a corset?”

“Seriously, where were you from before you came here?” Lucifer huffed grabbing his corset vest slipping it on. “Because I’d love to go there, it sounds like you had a lot of freedom,”

“I did,” Sam looked over the corset vest and after watching Lucifer help Castiel lace up his in the back, realized you weren’t supposed to try to kill someone with it, Sam had taken a few minutes to learn while they helped Lucifer with his. Once they were done he looked over. “Did you want me to finish up the bed?”

“Yes, and later we’ll figure out who’s sleeping where,” Going over to the closet Lucifer vanished inside only returning with two new collars one that matched the black and blue vest that Castiel was wearing, and the other was a pink color that worked well with Lucifer’s rose gold one as the older one handed it to his brother. “Here,”

Grumbling in his throat Castiel took it, across it held his last name as the Omega switched it out from his everyday one. Fixing it until he heard a click on the back of it. Trying to mess with the tie until it was loose Castiel frowned.

“We’ll see you later,”

Sam watched them leave the room feeling disgusted. Only collars he could recall that had last names on them were from ownerships in human trafficking or for couples who enjoy them in sex, but this? This was disturbing. The amount of control had Sam feeling like he had jumped back nearly two hundred years ago.

Looking around Sam decided to fix up the bed and later he try going to talk to Gabriel.

* * *

Dean realized what the hell was going on.

This was a party, but it had some hidden dealings going on. Some of the heads of the families had vanished which meant they had left to another room to discuss something. Looking around grinning, making small talk. Dean had to be quick to make friends if he wanted to spread out some connections.

Meanwhile keeping an eye on the Omegas in his charge. Who, he had noticed, hadn’t left from the corner he left them in. Even though he had told them to go have fun the blonde, and dark-haired Omega stayed rooted to their spot and refused any dance offered to them.

Moving around the room Dean brought them something to drink. They took the glasses, luckily seeming to know he wasn’t going to do anything to them. After spending a few minutes with them he managed to convince them to at least move to a cool part of the party.

Once they moved on where they were some seats Dean had excused himself to go to the bathroom. Asking someone where it was he made his way upstairs and found where the bathroom. Taking out his phone he worked on it for a bit trying to hack into the security cameras.

After a few minutes, he got to them and could see the cameras were watching the party, others were in the hallways and finally, he found the room where a meeting was going on. Grinning he closed off the cameras in the hall to replay a small loop.

Alright, time to check for audio…. There it was. Using the program his brother had made a few years ago Dean managed to get the audio to record and sent it back to HQ.

Fixing the cameras so they were back to normal, Dean tucked his phone back into his pocket before leaving. When he got there Dean was missing two Omegas. Looking around with a scowl on his face and eyes narrowing as he scanned the room Dean walked around slowly looking for them.

Not on the dance floor, not at the drinks and refreshments and he took a detour outside looking around but no sign of them. Oh, shit did he actually lose them?! Crap, how did they sneak out of here?! This place wasn’t as secure as their home but it wasn’t like a walk in the park either!

Pausing he thought about it. Where would two Omegas go in this situation, on who knew what could happen if someone took interest in them? Standing by the stairs Dean paused to think.

The kitchen.

Leaving the room Dean walked down the hall towards the kitchen and when he entered it he found the two sitting there at the island table, Lucifer looked pale while Castiel was rubbing his back.

“What happened?”

“I don't know, he’s sick,” Castiel looked at him. “It was cooler in here and quiet, Alpha,”

“I’m fine, just not feeling too good,” Lucifer was holding his head like he had a headache and the other hand on his stomach. “Just need a few more minutes and I’ll be okay.”

“Let’s see,” Dean put his hand on the Omega’s head. “No fever, it could be nerves.”

“Oh, that’s not new,” Lucifer bitterly laughed. “Just that their going to get rid of my last little brother is all,”

“What if it’s you?”

“Please, they won’t get rid of me, not after what-” Cutting himself off Lucifer shook his head. “Trust me, it’s not going to be me.”

“Can we stay in here?” Castiel asked. “I don’t want to go out there,”

“I have a better idea,” Dean grinned, before moving to scoop up Lucifer who looked pale. “Come on, Cas, let’s go,”

* * *

Micheal was pissed.

After the meeting, he had gone back downstairs looking for Castiel to introduce him to someone that could be useful to the family only to find not only the two Omegas missing but also that bastard of a handler.

Taking out his phone he called Dean waiting until he heard the man answer.

_“Yo, Mike,”_

“Don’t call me that,” Micheal growled. “Where are they?”

_“I took them out for a drive. You know, that place was stuffy and they weren’t feeling well so a nice drive with a cool breeze will help.”_

“Bring them back. Now.”

_“No can do, pal. Called the Boss, explained the situation and he agreed that I should keep them healthy and part of that is making sure they don’t faint,”_

“You called my Father?”

_“Of course, he’s the one who hired me. Anyways, Mikey gotta go,”_

“Don’t you dare hang up-”

* * *

Hanging up Dean looked over at Castiel who was eating a burger sighing happily. He could only guess it was rare they got take out. Pulling up to a red light Dean glanced back to see that Lucifer was still asleep.

After they had gotten to the car the blonde had all but passed out two minutes into the drive. Letting him sleep Dean looked back at Cas, smiling at how excited he seemed taking a drink off his shake.

“Like it?”

Nodding Castiel took another bite of his burger. “These make me very happy.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Driving on once the light change Dean wanted to delay the time until he had to take them back. After talking to Chuck, explaining and may be twisting the truth a bit about how sick they were he had managed to get the man to agree to him taking them home. “If you dip a fry in the shake and eat it, I can promise that you’ll have no regrets in life,”

“In the shake?” Looking at his food Castiel took a fry curiously taking a drink of his shake and popping fry in his mouth. “…?”

“No, you gotta dip it. Hold on,” Dean pulled off to the side, parking the car. Grabbing his own shake he took the top off and grabbed a fry. Dipping it he held it out towards Cas’s mouth. “Try this,”

Looking at it Castiel leaned forward a little opening his mouth and took a bite the taste of sweet and salty mixing. He mewled a little at the odd feeling he was getting from the taste.

“See?”

“It’s really good,” Moving back to his own food Castiel took off the top and getting more fires to enjoy the new treat. “Thank you for buying us food, Alpha,”

“Dean.” He looked at Castiel, something changed in the air, what it was Dean had no idea. “When we’re alone call me Dean.”

Smiling Castiel nodded. “It’s like we’re meeting all over again,”

“Well, if that’s the case,” Dean grinned leaning closer. “Nice to meet you, Cas,”

Purring as his cheeks twinged pink softly Castiel replied. “Hello, Dean,”


	5. Punches

The next two weeks yielded nothing.

Dean was sure that whatever was happening with the family they were either really good at keeping it a secret or just didn’t involve the Omegas at all.

It was a win-lose.

A win because the two had become comfortable around both of them and a loss because since the Omegas didn’t go out often Dean didn’t have a chance to get a lot of information.

Watching them as the three were outside enjoying an afternoon off, Sam had offered to try to get them to open up with things he did while Dean went to the mail boxto check out the letters. He found a couple of them and after confirming with the Boss, he was to burn the fakes.

So switching out the letters with blank paper Dean burned them. After checking on the Omega who both seemed intent on listening to whatever Sam was talking about Dean snuck away to his room to read the letters.

* * *

“College?” Lucifer didn’t seem to grasp the concept. “They just… let you go? To an actual college? By yourself?”

“Of course, I got in because of my grades. I kept them up and when I applied I was able to get scholarships,” Talking to them about school had left the others stunned. “I had some ups and downs there but it was a good experience.”

“Did Dean stay with you?” Castiel asked when he jolted being kicked under the table by his brother. “I mean, did Alpha Dean stay with you?”

“No, I went by myself,” Silent Sam looked up wanting to roll his eyes. "I’m the one who had to tutor Dean. It was a lot of fun, friends, parties, meeting new people, dating, sex, all of that. Only thing I didn’t try was drugs.”

“You had sex?” Castiel looked stunned. "Without being mated?"

“Forget that, you had friends?” Lucifer looked stunned. “Like actual friends? Not preapprovd or anything like that?”

“I just talked to people,” Sam leaned back. “Didn’t you have friends in school?”

“I had some, until I was pulled out of school,” Looking at his tea Castiel frowned. “I remember them a little. Blurry faces, I mostly remember jimmy since we were always together. I mean we had, Balthazar Lucifer and Nick.”

“I don’t remember having friends,” Lucifer leaned back. “Not since we got pulled out in fifth grade… I thnk that’s when they pulled you out to Cas, right?”

Nodding Castiel took a small drink. “I didn't know what was happening. I didn’t even know I had more sibblings,”

“How did you not know that?” Sam tried to gave a small laugh at it.

“Nah, they didn’t,” Lucifer picked up one of the snacks they had brought out to the garden. “We didn’t know them either. See, Dad has many ‘mates’ and once he gets a kid or kids in this case, he just seprates us. We were seventeen…? I think that’s right… and had just gotten Balthazarin the kitchen about a year beforehand, didn’t know about him either, and then next thing I know Micheal shows up with another set of twins.”

“Wow, that’s kind of scary. I mean, you didn’t see them around the house?”

“We were kept separate until that day,” Castiel frowned. “I think it was the summer house?”

“Yep, who knows?” Lucifer looked up. “Maybe there are more of us in that house, but they didn’t bring anyone else so either you and Jimmy were the last or there is another Omega or Omegas who haven’t reached fifth grade.”

That was horrifying. Sam couldn't help but feel disgusted. Pulling out ten or elven year olds out of school, away from everything and have them raised to be a servant? No, a Slave, because servants had rights, they had none and Sam hissed.

“I feel the same way,” Lucifer nodded. “it was bearable when it was the five of us.”

“Sorry you two had to deal with that or are feeling,” Looking around Sam didn’t see anyone so he thought that he’d do something nice. Pulling out his phone he flashed it at them watching their eyes widen. “You think we can go to the garden or something? Maybe we can find your brothers online? You never know, right?”

* * *

_Dear Lucifer & Castiel_

_I thought I saw you the other day in the marketplace. I knew it was a long shot and it was. It wasn’t you or Jimmy, but I still had hope. It’s been a couple of weeks since I’ve been here. It’s a bit strange the Alpha who requested me is nice? He hasn’t’ hit me and even lets me sleep in my own room until I’m ready._

_It’s so strange here. I can see movies, listen to music and he gave me a phone. I don’t know how to work it yet but there are games on it and it’s fun. I forget to charge it. I left it on loud one day and it rang. It scared me and he came running when I screamed. I thought he’d be mad but he wasn’t. Instead he helped me learn how to put the ringer on and off._

_I get to sleep in till eight am now. It’s so nice and he doesn't make me celan all the time. No worries, I’m still tidying up and cooking, but he won’t grade my card. In fact he threw it away. Is that a bad thing? How will I know if I’m good or not?_

_Really wish I could go see you two. I miss you. Maybe I can ask my mate if you can come visit? He let me order take out, watch movies and I even got my own room, so maybe he can ask Dad if you two can come see me._

_After all he’s already working miracles._

_I love you, both, miss you tons, and wish I could see you again._

_Love Balthazar_

Deann couldn’t help but chuckle at the X’s and O’s. But it hurt to think that some simple human kindness was like miracles to the Omega. Folding the letter he hid it away with the others.

Grabbing the next one he opened it

_Dear Lucifer_

_I can only hope this letter gets to you. I keep trying and hope you’ll see one of these one day. Things are okay, but they’d be better if you were here. My Alpha is still nice, he takes me to new places and most of the time has to force me out otherwise I’d never leave the bed. There’s a party coming up soon, at the Milton Hotel, ballroom stuff and dancing. I’m only going because I heard our Alpha Brothers will be there. Maybe you all will be there? More so you… I miss you a lot, I feel lost without you with me._

_It’s a long shot, but I’ll look for you there._

_Love Nick_

This one was short and quick. Dean ran his hand over the paper feeling the crinkles over parts of it. Clearly tear drops. While the other two seem to be flourish outside their family it looked like Lucifer’s twin wasn’t.

The Milton hotel huh? Dean nodded to himself. That sounded promising.

* * *

“Hey, how fast can you make a cheesecake?”

Lucifer turned around with a knife in his hand. “Why?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Holding up his hands Gabriel grinned. “Just a question,”

Going over to where a beef roast was Lucifer started to cut it up ignoring Gabriel for the most part. Trying to force himself into focusing on cooking and cleaning even though he felt exhausted. Ever since the day before the party, everything felt hard to do.

“Can you make a cake?”

“Gabriel, I don’t have time, I got so much to do and not a lot of time to do it, alright? I’m already behind schedule, how about for tomorrow?”

“I really need something for tonight,” Gabereil begged hands together. “Anything, sweet or nice or just fast?”

“Gabriel, he’s exshusted,” Sam interrupted and got a look from the other two Omegas, but he didn’t care. “He can bearly get through a day, so just wait until tomorrow.”

“What? Your tired?” Frowning Gabereil looked him over. “Why? Are you sick?”

“No,” Lucifer leaned over frowned. “Just really tired, look tomorrow you can put in a request, I just can’t right now.”

“What about you, Cassie, you know how to make-?”

“That’s it!” Sam had no idea what he was thinking but he grabbed Gabriel by the elbow pulling him out of the hallway ignoring the shocked looks from the other two and yanked him into the laundry room and pushed him up against the wall. “Can you cut it out?! In case you haven’t noticed Lucifer’s barely been able to keep up and Cas hasn’t been eating much since finding out he might be mated off and we’re trying to get dinner ready so do us a favor and shut up and wait!”

“I don’t know about you but this is kind of a turn on,”

“Oh my god,” Shoving him Sam glared. “Are you serious right now? Your so far up your ass you can’t see them suffering?!”

“What- they like doing this stuff!”

“They don’t have a choice, and you know what you struggled with that firewood, but guess what?! They do that and all the damn chores around this insanely large house and cater to all of your needs and you and pass them off without even an thank you!”

Growling Gabereil adanced pushing Sam away. “Don’t ever say I don’t thank them! I do when I can!”

“Yeah right!”

“Don’t make you, me you, Omega,”

Standing back Sam reached over and closed the door, he knew it was sound proof from when he had been calling for someone to come help him carrying all the clothes upstairs and then realized it was oddly soundproof.

“Did you just lock the door?” Gabriel pointed looking confused. “You know around this time Omega’s normally run away.”

“I’m not that kind of Omega,”

* * *

“Should I go after them?” Castiel asked looking worried. “Sam shouldn’t have done that,”

“I’ll take care of it…” Lucifer held onto the counter his vision swaying as he set down the knife. Shaking his hand trying to fight off feeling like he was going to faint he turned to the sink. “Castiel, cut this for me,”

Nodding Castiel moved to take over and heard the water running. Right before he could start cutting there was a thud sound. Looking behind him he found Lucifer passed out on the tile.

“Lucifer?” Castiel moved to him shaking his arm. “Lucifer?!”

When he couldn’t wake up his brother Castiel took off running to Dean’s room knocking on it fast. Dean popped out looking ready to fight and the Omega moved back poiting towards the kitchen.

“It’s Lucifer!”

Looking down the hallway Dean took off with Cas on his heels. When he rounded the corner he spotted the blond on the floor out cold. Leanign down he checked his pulse and tried to sit him up patting the other’s cheek.

“Lucifer. Hey, Lucifer, can you hear me?” Shaking him a little until the blue eyes opened confused and unfocused. “There you are, can you hear me?”

“Mm..?” Lucifer frowned looking at the Alpha. “What happened?”

“You fainted,” Castiel moved closer as Dean helped his brother to his feet feeling worried. “Are you okay?”

“I’m perfectly fine.” Lucifer got out before his eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp.

“You’re not okay,” Scooping up the Omega Dean frowned. “Cas, I’m going to take him to the doctor’s, you want to come?”

“What about the others?”

“I’ll call them from the car, let’s go.”

* * *

Sitting in the ER back room with Dean, Castiel felt his nerves on fire listening to Dean talking to one of his brothers, which one he had no idea, all he knew was that they had taken Lucifer for a test since the Omega hasn’t woken up since arriving.

“I’ll update you, when I hear news. No, I got him here two in case they need family medical and Omega stuff that needs answering.” Dean looked over at Cas who looked frazzled. Wrapping his arm around him to ease him, Dean continued. “Call you then.”

Once the phone was hung up Castiel looked at him. “Are they mad?”

“Nah, I took care of it.” Dean looked around. “Has this happened before?”

“No. We get tired sometimes, but never something like this,” Licking his lips the Omega leaned closer enjoying the comfort he got from the Alpha as they waited. The comforting scent that filled this sense relaxed his soul “Is he going to be alright?”

“We’ll find out soon, don’t worry okay?”

They waited for a while until they came back with Lucifer who was now awake confused on what happened, even hissed at Dean until he recognized him. Castiel left Dean’s side to go to his brother. Looking him over Dean frowned.

“What did the doctor say?”

“That I’m overworked, that I should rest a few days,” Shrugging Lucifer closed his eyes. “Try telling that to my family, I’m sure _that’ll_ go over well,”

“Maybe Dean can talk to them,” Castiel looked at Dean. “Can you?”

“I’ll call right now, you just watch your brother,” Dean left the room walking away and pulled out his phone.  
.

* * *

“You know, I’ve never met an Omega who fought back,” Gabriel panted, he had been shocked that Sam was actively kicking his ass but it was oddly a turn on. They were both sitting down against the wall sore and bruised. “Come on, Sammy, tell me, who taught you how to fight?”

“My adopted Father,” Sam took a breath, after weeks of having to be so insanely submissive the fight had been a good outlet. “You fought back, I’m impressed.”

“Uh, yeah, I’m an Alpha, of course I’d fight back.”

“You hesitated.” Sam noticed. “The others don’t have issues smacking your brothers around. Why do you?”

“Because, I’m not that big of an bastard. Michael and Raphael could care less and just want to please Dad. Me? I could give less then two shits about it.” Looking over at the tall Omega. “Are my brothers okay?”

“Well, they are servants in their own home, forced to jump when anyone of you gives a command, so I’m going to say… No.” Sam looked at him with a frown. “You do know I ticked you with the firewood, right?”

“Yeah, after the third punch I figured,” Tapping his cheek where a bruise was forming he couldn’t help but grin. “A kiss would make me feel better,”

“No thanks,” Sam pushed the Alpha away by the bruise getting up ignoring the gasp of pain Gabriel let out. “I need to get back to work before I get marked down.”

“Wait, do you know how to make cheesecake?”

“You really are an asshole, aren’t you?”

“It’s not for me!” Jumping up he closed the door before Sam could leave “I gotta go to this thing tonight and I wanted to take something Lucifer made with me.”

“Why do you need it tonight?”

“I just do. Can you make something he taught you? Anything will do.”

Shaking his head Sam looked up in thought. “I think we have some cookies from the other day. How about those?”

“Sounds perfect!”

“Want to tell me why you need something he made?”

“Nope.” Gabriel half sang and opened the door. They walked back to the kitchen to find it abandoned. “Where did they go?”

“Probably cleaning something else,” Sam walked over to where they kept the cookies finding five left. Wrapping them up he handed them over to the Alpha who grinned. “Well?”

“What?” Gabriel looked confused.

“Thank you?”

“Ah, your welcome,”

“No, you dumbass,” Sam waved his hand up in the air. “Say thank you.”

“…You didn’t make them,” Gabriel smirked waving as he left. “See ya later Sammyboy!”

“I might actually kill him.” Sam turned around frowning seeing the meat still on the counter. “I missed something didn't I…”

* * *

“We should tell Dean,” Castiel spoke. “Maybe he can help,”

“Help with what? Besides, I just lied to him that I just needed rest. What the hell am I going to do in a couple of months,” Lucifer covered his face. “What’s Dad going to do? Hell, what is _Michael_ going to do?”

“Maybe we can find away to hide it?”

“Cas, how am I going to hide a baby bump? And worse I think they’ll notice if I suddenly have a child with me!” Lucifer looked at him. “I’m dead, when they find out three things are going to happen, 1: Abortion, 2: they’ll see if it’s an Omega or Alpha, 3: They might actually kill me this time!”

“What about adoption?”

“Like they’d ever do that.” Biting his thumb Lucifer felt his chest tightening before looking at him. “When we get home, you’ll have to take the cards up to one of those idiots. Take them to Raphael. Michael will be too pissed off by the loss of dinner or whatever Sam managed to put together.”

“What about you?”

“I just need time alone; I’ll figure it out.” Rubbing his face Lucifer looked up at the car ceiling. “So, when… did you start to call him Dean?”

Shifting nervously Castiel looked out the window his face heating up. Clearing his throat he nodded slowly. Looking back seeing Lucifer smirking he almost choked.

“He said I could,”

“Hey, I’m not against it, just be careful that no one else hears you, alright?”

“Is that what happened to you and the last Handler?”

Lucifer looked away. “Yeah… they got rid of him but looks like he left me with something.”

“Did you love him?”

“You know what?” Lucifer laughed bitterly. “I don’t even know anymore,”


	6. Movement

“He’s faking it.”

“What?” Dean frowned, glaring at Michael. “Dude, he’s not. The doctor said, I mean in case you haven’t noticed and I’m sure you haven’t, but your brothers work 24/7 and you don't think they’re going to burn out?”

“Look, Lucifer has always been dramatic, he’d do anything to be lazy.”

“Lazy- Is that what you call it when they're sick?”

Standing outside the door with a basket of clothes Castiel listened in. Normally he wouldn’t do this, but he happened to be going that way and ran into Lucifer who was supposed to be resting and the Omega was sporting a new bruise and his arms handprints on him.

Lucifer waved him off and Castiel had to temper his anger down. But when he got to the door, he could hear Dean inside and the scent and the way his voice echoed off the walls Dean must have noticed the missing Omega in his charge.

Dean was pissed off, the scent giving off a smoky fire to it. Growl laced under this voice. Maybe it was just him, but the way Dean sounded protective did something to his very core making him feel oddly safe.

Hearing footsteps Castiel hurried down the hall before coming back walking just to give the false sense that he hadn’t heard anything. When Dean saw him the Alpha opened the door for him. The warm fuzzy filling increased Castiel thanked him before going into the room.

Lower his head as the two Alpha brothers looked up at him the Omega went to put the clothes away. Just as he set down the basket to put away the socks, he heard a deep growled from Michael and flinched wondering what he did wrong when another growl was shot back.

Glancing over his shoulder he found Dean waiting for him by the door of the room, both Alphas having a glare off. Hurrying to finish clothes, Castiel left the room.

Maybe it was the panic, but Castiel rushed to where he knew someone else would be ended up bumping into Gabriel. Gasping with his mouth open he tried to pull back when his brother grabbed his upper arms.

“Whoa, Cas!” Gabriel frowned looking him over. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“No-nothing- I’m sorry, Alpha,” Ducking his head Castiel hadn’t realized how badly it affected him seeing the two growling. Trying to move away Castiel froze when Gabriel didn’t let him. “I’m sorry, did you need something, Alpha?”

Looking over him Gabriel frowned trying to get Castiel to look at him, but when the Omega didn’t, he let go of him watching how fast his brother rushed down the hall, and for the first time he took in the scent of fear and worry instead of ignoring it.

Looking back down the hall with a scowl he recalled Sam talking to him earlier, just twenty minutes beforehand as the Omega had been cleaning the windows in his room.

_“You really don’t see it? They’re terrified of you,” Sam had said. “I guess if I had grown up knowing my brother didn’t see me as human and thought it was normal to beat the hell out of me, I’d be afraid too.”_

_“They’re not afraid of me,”_

_“Really? They why is it only Lucifer who talks to you? Castiel can’t even look at you without getting upset.”_

Frowning Gabriel felt something shift in his gut. Thinking back on the others when there had been five Omegas in the house less than four years ago and not that he was really trying to remember he couldn’t place any of them smiling or just chatting to him.

Lucifer, well, he did, and going back on it with conversations cut off it was the oldest who was always stepping in when the others felt upset. Did they feel threatened? Because of him?

Turning back Gabriel left to head to the Omega room his hand going to the knob when it opened, and he saw Sam there. He had a bowl and glass on a tray.

“Hey, Sam.”

“What do you want?” Sam frowned. “Lucifer’s sick, he really should be resting, so whatever you want I can get it for you.”

“I don’t need anything; I just want to see how he’s doing and talk to him for a minute.” The look that came across the Omega’s face was enough to let Gabriel know that even with how little time Sam had been there he never expected Gabriel to inquire about his siblings. “Just five minutes.”

“Fine, I need to take this down, but I’ll be right back,” Sam put his hand on his hip. “Seriously, lay a hand on him and I’ll kick your ass again.”

“Hey, that was a tie, and I’m not,” Almost in disbelief he could tell the Omega didn’t believe him as he left. “Damn.”

Walking into the room he didn’t see Lucifer on his bed. Instead, he could hear retching from the bathroom. Going over he reached down to open the door only to stop. Now that he thought about it, really thinking about his Omega siblings, he never once knocked, and their room didn’t have locks on it. The only locks they had were on the window to keep them… from escaping.

Moving back he just stared at the door hearing the sounds from the other side. Turning around he left a new mix of emotions filling his now confused mind.

* * *

Dean was reading in the kitchen, they had made it to the fourth book in the series and Castiel was loving every second of it, sometimes asking what certain words meant and Dean was more than happy to explain the meaning of the word.

Trays of garlic bread going into the oven while the pasta was almost done, Sam heading out to set up the table, and Dean looked up mid-sentence watching as Castiel finishing the Deseret, having made chocolate and strawberry cheesecakes and was adding some berries onto it and those blue eyes looked up at him as the Omega smiled. Breath hitching in his throat Dean could only stare his heart oddly thumping against his chest and he had to look away for a moment.

Clearing his throat Dean went back to reading but something had defiantly changed.

* * *

The Milton Hotel.

That was the goal that Dean had wanted to go to, but he didn’t have a plan on how to get invited. Instead, he found out since there were possible mates there had insisted, (secretly begged) Sam to go with Gabriel to the place.

After a long talk with Sam and showing him the letters, of which he got smacked upside the head for not showing him, the Omega had left to go talk to Lucifer who was on the last day of his three-day rest.

Samtook him the letters first to which the Omega sat up fast and he must have read the short letters at least ten times each not believing that there was an actual connection to his missing siblings.

Grabbing a pen Lucifer wrote a letter to Nick since there was hope that there was going he was going to be at the party. Sam hid the letter promising he’d look for the other twin.

When he met back up with Dean held out a paper. “Here.”

“What’s this?”

“No one's going to question me getting a letter.” He raised an eyebrow. “Got it?”

“Got it,” Taking the address to this place as well as Dean’s name Sam gave back the letters. “You are going to tell Cas, right?”

“Yeah, just be careful out there.”

“I’ll be fine.”

* * *

“I mean if you’re looking for an Alpha, I can find you one. Powerful, strong, well connected,” Gabriel grinned as they walked into the fancy party trying to hint at the tall Omega who wasn’t paying attention to him. “Someone like me,”

“Uh-huh, hey, is there a guest book?” Sam looked around trying to spot a blond Omega. He had to be here somewhere, hopefully. He spotted a sign-in book. “I’ll sign us in, you go do whatever it is you do,”

“Hey-” It was too late Sam was gone. “Okay, then.”

Going to the book Sam read over the names trying to find a Nick there and after flipping the page a few times looking over them and frowned when people had mostly signed in with their last names. That was no help since he had no idea who Nick was mated to.

Old fashion way then. Sam walked around the party searching for Nick while being glad he was so damn tall. He politely excused himself from Alphas and was about to give up when paused seeing Gabriel there talking to… Nick!

That had to be him, he looked exactly like Lucifer! Waiting for Gabriel to leave Sam made his way over to the blonde, seeing him walking away and out of the party. Following as discreetly as he could Sam found the Omega heading up to the rooms.

Pulling out his phone Sam messed with it hoping it took out the security cameras. Once he heard a small buzz letting him know that it was working. Rushing forward just as the other stepped into the elevator and was face to face with Nick.

Nick looked away scooting off to the corner. Unlike Lucifer, he didn’t move to raise an eyebrow or say anything. Instead opting just to stay silent, looking anywhere but another person.

Reaching over Sam took his hand sliding the paper into his palm as Nick jolted looking up with wide eyes.

“From Lucifer,” Sam said moving out of the thing and hit a random button seeing the shock on the other’s face, and just before it closed watched him scramble to open the letter just before Gabriel came looking for him and thank god the doors closed. “Oh hey, uh, want to go get something to eat?”

“Where did you go?”

“Didn’t know I needed you to go to the bathroom,” Sam frowned crossing his arms. “So, is there anything fun to do around here or do we just stand around pretending to enjoy the slow music?”

“What, like, go sneak out and watch a movie or something?” Gabriel joked before shrugging. “I did see a sign for a street carnival down the way.”

“Sounds good, let’s go,”

“Wait, really?” Gabriel frowned. “What about finding a mate?”

“Maybe they’re at the carnival.” Sam smiled, honestly, he had to get some fresh air.

* * *

Taking the cards up to Raphael’s room Castiel had to take a moment to take a deep breath. Nodding to himself he knocked on the door waiting until he heard the Alpha give him permission to enter.

Walking inside Castiel bowed slightly holding out the cards. They were taken from him and he moved back waiting. The scribbling sound seemed louder the last few days. Maybe it was because Castiel had been used to his brother having to come up to get their cards graded.

“And Lucifer?” Raphael spoke putting an X over the oldest Omega’s card since they had to let him rest. “Is he still sick?”

“Yes, Alpha,”

“Well, he has until morning to get better,” Holding the cards out Raphael looked the other over. He was tapping the pen on the desk. Nervous blue eyes looked at him turning before away. “Castiel.”

“Yes, Alpha?” Castiel asked confused before licking his lips. “Would you like some tea? Or the fire on?”

What was it? What did Raphael want? Anxieties starting to spark as his mind tried to race. Castiel was sure he had completed everything, picking up the slack was just like when they lost Balthazar. Sam helped, that was two, but did they miss something?

That can’t be right he went over everything! Even checked in with Lucifer to make sure! What happened? What did he do? No talking back? Did he mess up the clothes? What happened?! Did he leave a cleaning supply in a room? Loose a sock, didn’t notice a button that needed to sew on, what the hell did he miss?!

“No. Tomorrow I leave for New York, the others are coming as well, which means the Handler will be in charge of the two of you and his family of course.” Standing up Raphael walked closer putting his hand around the Omega’s collared neck. “And I want you to be on your best behavior for those two weeks. Do we have an understanding?”

Shaking Castiel’s breathing labored in fear as he nodded best, he could. When the Alpha didn’t remove his hand Castiel stuttered trying to recall how to agree his voice dying in this throat.

“Okay, Raphael, let him go.” A voice called. “You can smack me around but not the baby of the family.”

Raphael released him letting Castiel scramble away to hide behind the blonde Omega. “Lucifer. I thought you were in bed.”

“Yeah, well,” Lucifer gave a dry smile. “I was missing a charge and came looking for him. So, tomorrow… you want your best Armani packed?”

“Don’t forget the cufflinks this time.” He growled waving them off. “Hope you enjoyed your vacation. Go.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Lucifer pushed himself off the door frame and from where Castiel was hiding behind him forced the shorter Omega to move along. As they walked Lucifer rubbed his stomach. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. I didn’t think he’d be mad,” Castiel frowned. “Was it something I did?”

“Nah, I heard him and Michael bitching. I’m guessing he was planning on taking it out on you,”

“Thank you, Lucifer,” Castiel looked back before whispering. “They're leaving tomorrow.”

“I know,” Lucifer whispered back. “Two weeks and we run it.”

* * *

_Hiya Nick!_

_I bet you're surprised to hear from me. I just found out about your letters. I had no idea that we were getting them. The name on that paper, he’s a good man, use that to write to us, the next two weeks I’ll be able to get letters freely, write as much as you can and tell me where you are, who your mate is, anything, everything._

_I miss you a lot! Hope your doing well, and are you being treated good? Really can’t think of anything to say. I have a short window right now and sending a friend to give this to you._

_Love, Luci_

_PS. I know your crying right now but please drink some water, okay?_

* * *

Dean had gotten the feedback on the missing Omegas and could only stare at the connection to the three missing ones. But it was one of the Alpha mates that shocked him. For a long moment, he could only stare at the phone.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me- Crowley?!”


	7. Flashbacks and the Lawyer

_“Michael hit you again?”_

_“Of course he did,” Lucifer hissed while Nick put a pack of ice on his left eye. Holding it up he looked at his twin. “He was pissed off because I didn’t clean his room the way he wanted.”_

_“It looks bad… can you even see?” Nick asked._

_“Yeah,” Standing up from the seat Lucifer went over to the bored plucking the list off it. Reading it over he walked back over to his twin. “Oh, we need to go shopping. We’re low on stuff and what they want we don’t have.”_

_“Can I go?” A voice asked from the doorway. “I haven’t been outside the house in a long time!”_

_“Balthazar, did you finish folding the towels?” Nick asked walking over to look at the laundry basket. Shifting through them he smiled. “You did great,”_

_“Thanks! So, can I go?”_

_“We’ll have to talk to the others, but I don’t see why not,” Looking over the list Lucifer grabbed a notebook starting to make a list of things they needed and a few extras just because he never knew if they had to whip something up. As he wrote them down the seventeen-year-old tapped the pen frowning. “I think that’s it…”_

_“Did you put down medication for heats?”_

_“Oh right, should probably do that,” Sighing Lucifer added that to the list before standing up. “I’ll be back in a little bit, Nick watch him,”_

_“I will,”_

_Leaving the room Lucifer headed to the office knocking on the door. Waiting until it opened and he was allowed in the blonde walked over to his father sliding the list over the desk._

_Chuck took the list reading it over. “Is this all?”_

_“Yes, Father,” Lucifer paused. “Would you like me to add anything?”_

_“No.” Setting the list down Chuck took out a card sliding it back. “Go tell one of the Handlers to take you.”_

_“Thank you, Father,” Lucifer turned to leave before stopping and turning back. Walking back up to the desk he bit his lip. “Father?”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Balthazar’s birthday is coming up soon.”_

_“And?”_

_“Can we have the afternoon or evening off to celebrate it?” He asked. “Maybe request a preapproved movie?”_

_“What day?”_

_“August 4th.” Lucifer crossed his arms. “He’ll be eleven,”_

_“Hm, let’s see,” Chuck looked through his calendar. “Alright, the evening you can have off and I’ll just order take out.”_

_“For us too?”_

_“You have the day off. Make your own food.”_

_Holding his tongue Lucifer nodded. No sense in getting the evening off just to have it taken away. “Thank you, Father,”_

_“Go.”_

_Leaving the room Lucifer let out a breath. Heading back down to find the handler, who was just not doing their job, he got the other Omegas to get ready so they could leave._

_One of the things he loved about being able to get outside was the fresh air and change of scenery. The car ride was mostly silent, except the youngest looking out the window._

* * *

_Setting down the grocery Lucifer and Nick worked together to put things away while Balthazar helped to put boxes of food in the cabinet. Most of their days, he swore, were spent in the kitchen._

_“Lucifer, Nick.” A voice called as Micheal came in holding two small kids' by their collars. “I have someone I’d like you to meet.”_

_“Oh shit.” Lucifer gasped out seeing a set of twins there. “More of them? Where are you hiding them?!”_

_“Cassie! Jimmy!” Balthazar cried excitedly rushing to them. “I missed you!”_

_Michael growled dangerously making the ten-year-old freeze up before bolting back to the other twins and into Nick’s arms hiding his face in his brother’s stomach sniffling._

_The twins near Michael jumped trying to pull away from him but couldn’t because of the Alpha’s grip on the back of their collars. One of them struggled to breathe little hands trying to move the Alpha's hand causing Lucifer to move forward._

_“I’ll take them,” He moved them away from the angry Alpha. “What are their names?”_

_“Castiel and Jimmy,” Holding up to cards Michael pushed them onto the Omega’s chest forcing Lucifr to stumble. “Make sure they learn the ropes.”_

_Glaring at him Lucifer took the cards looking them over with the twin’s names on them. “We’ll need two more beds.”_

_“What?”_

_“Beds, Michael, there are only three and you took seven months to get one for Balthazar, and now two more kids?”_

_“Write it down, I’ll order them later.”_

_And with that, the Alpha was gone. Lucifer hissed after him before looking down at the tear-stained kids. Clearly, they had no idea what was going on. Hell, they were still in school clothes meaning they still didn’t grasp that their lives were over._

_“It’s okay, come on, let’s get these a little looser,” Lucifer messed with the collars, knowing that Michael didn’t bother to make sure they were comfortable. “You’ll get used to them, one day you might forget you have them on,”_

_“Do you want me to get their measurements?”_

_“Sure, we can make their clothes tonight,” Lucifer moved them over to the island letting them sit so they could calm down. Balthazar joined them, now crying too because he hadn’t been growled out like that before. Moving away Lucifer whispered to Nick. “We got the fourth off in the evening, we’ll talk about the birthday plans later,”_

_“Sounds good, what about the new kids, what should we do?”_

_“Go try to find extra blankets and pillows if anything they can share a bed for a while.”_

* * *

_Castiel hated this place._

_After they had been brought here from school, he was told that they didn’t need to worry about school anymore. Their uniforms had been taken and thrown out. Now all they did was wear the clothes their brothers made, brothers he had no idea he had._

_Clinging to one of Lucifer’s legs his arms holding tight to the upper leg and his side of his head pressed against the older Omega side as he watched him making sugar cookies, kneading and rolling it while explaining how to make it and that one day he would be able to make it without a recipe._

_Sniffling Castiel nuzzled his face into his side taking in their comforting scent. He hadn’t seen Jimmy since they had breakfast, one they barely ate, and he was off with the others being shown how to clean something._

_“Pay attention, Castiel,” Lucifer said. “When we’re done you can help with the cookie cutters.”_

_“I want to go home,” Castiel sniffled. “I want my mom,”_

_“This is your home now,” Lucifer hesitated. “And your mom is… she went to heaven.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I wish I could tell you,” Lucifer finished rolling out the dough before leaning down to wipe away the tears and looked into his eyes. “We have some animal cookie cutters. You want to pick some out?”_

_Slowly nodded Castiel looked at him. “Was I bad?”_

_“No, you just were born into a bad family.” Standing back up Lucifer went get the cutters being them. “Pick three and we’ll start making cookies,”_

_Looking at the tin Castiel picked three before the two of them worked on cutting out the cookies and placing the fresh dough onto the cookie sheets and then into the fridge._

_Next Castiel started learning how to make royal frosting._

* * *

_Castiel's feet burned all the up to his knees and from the look of Jimmy’s face so did his. He was sitting on the kitchen chairs both watching the others worked on getting dinner ready._

_Somehow he was both tired, hungry, and not hungry. He watched as Balthazar stood on a step stool mixing a pitcher of lemonade. Reaching up he tugged at the collar it feeling awful around his neck. Wishing nothing more than to pull it off he nearly jumped when Lucifer came over with two wash buckets setting them down._

_“Alright, kiddos, let’s get your feet feeling better,” He said to separating the small tubs. Nick brought over a large bowl filled with cold water pouring it into them. Once they were done ice was added in and Lucifer sat back on his heels pulling the shoes and socks off. “This will help, just until we get you used to working all day.”_

_Whimpering Castiel closed his eyes as they stung with tears. His burning feet being placed into the icy water helped a lot. He let out a deep sigh his shoulders slumping._

_On the other side, Nick eased Jimmy’s feet in as the Omega sobbed softly covering his face. They had been walking all day with the pain going all the way up to his knees._

_“I know, it hurts,” Nick reached up to soothe the small boy. “Just try to relax for a little while.”_

_“And I know you two are probably not hungry, but we’ll get you dry toast and water. You ever take ibuprofen before?”_

_Castiel shook his head legs still burning. “My knees hurt too.”_

_“I know, I’ll get some numbing cream next time we go out.” Getting up he grabbed the meds handing them off to Nick who had to help them since they had trouble getting their toast down, along with the pills. “Make sure you drink water.”_

_“I don’t like it here,” Jimmy said frowing. “When can we go back?”_

_“Do we always have to do this?” Castiel asked watching the oldest shuffling through a first aid kit. When he came back he frowned. “What’s that?”_

_“Some icy-hot. We have a little bit, but it should do,” Rubbing the cream on their knees Lucifer sat back on his heels doing Jimmy's as well. “There.”_   
  
_Standing back up Lucifer ruffled the kids' hair getting back to getting the food ready. Putting everything together was easy enough, it was just not fast enough for the Alphas._

_Not even being late five minutes was Michael marching into the kitchen with a glare demanding to know why dinner was late. Lucifer covered the last plate with a frown._

_“Give us a break, we were training the new Omegas and they're tired,” Lucifer spoke going over to help Balthazar with the drinks, pouring them. “Just a few more minutes,”_

_“Dinner is at eight sharp.” Michael insisted glaring over at the two who were cowering up to Nick. “Why are they on break?”_

_“Because ten-year-olds who get worked to death need rest. The twins aren’t used to this kind of life, Michael, it’s not like they were born to be servants, but you forget that, huh?” Lucifer moved up to Michael fast when he went towards the new kids and hissed at him threateningly. “You want punching bag, brother, I’m right here but hands off the kiddos unless big bad Alpha Michael likes hitting children?”_

_Growling Michael got into Lucifer’s face. “Watch your tongue.”_

_“Leave. Them. Alone.” Hissed Lucifer._

_Castiel screamed in fear when Michael attacked Lucifer, the oldest's scream only echoing his other two young brothers before he was being yanked away by Nick who took off with them heading towards the laundry room, being shoved inside as Balthazar came rushing after._

_Nick closed the door the sound cutting off as the other rushed to go save his brother while the sobbing trio remained in the room for hours until finally, the two came back to get them, bruised and bloody._

* * *

_“When did we get new Omegas?”_

_Opening his eyes Lucifer looked over seeing Gabriel at the side of the bed the thirteen-year-old looking at him. Sitting up Lucifer glanced at the clock seeing it was in the middle of the night._

_“What is it, Gabe?”_

_“I couldn’t sleep.” He paused eyes unfocused from what happened earlier. “I did a job today.”_

_“Ah, and now you can’t sleep?”_

_“No!” Gabriel shook his head seeing to come back. “I just… I don’t know. Why are all the beds pushed together?”_

_“Because Michael is a dumbass who won’t order beds,” Getting up Lucifer put his hand on the Alpha’s shoulder moving him out of the room shushing him. “Come on, some warm milk, honey, and maybe a cookie will help.”_

_“I’m not hungry.” Gabriel grumbled still feeling sick from the third job he had done in his life. “I just need help in my room with something,”_

_Rolling his eyes Lucifer took the young Alpha back to his room and sat on the bed tucking him back in. Whatever happened the job was, first drug deal, torture, murder, or other sick activities it affected the Alpha and he wasn’t going to come out and admit it._

_Staying with him for a while running his hands through the younger one's hair Lucifer talked to him until he was asleep. Making sure he was out the Omega took his leave going back to the Omega room and climbed into the bed, well, beds, they had pushed all three of them together and had been using it as one large one._

_Castiel had noticed his return moving to snuggle up against him trying to pull any comfort he could get in this cruel new world of his. Even after everyone was asleep Castiel knew that his life was over._

_There was no escape._

_And Castiel was stupid enough to think he’d always have his brothers with him._

* * *

Nick must have written ten pages of everything he wanted to tell Lucifer or more because his pen ran out of ink. Clicking it a few times he tried to lick it but there was no more ink.

Getting up he looked around trying to find another pen. He rarely needed a pen which was why he had been using the same one for nearly two years while writing his brothers.

Getting up from the vanity, a gift from his mate that he used for reading, getting ready, and so on. It was nice to have things that were his, perfumes, oils, scents lotions that made him feel nice.

A variety of jewelry also hung around, collars with rubies, diamonds, all sorts, some very elegant, some very plain, it depended on where they were going, not that Nick complained. They were loose, didn’t rub against his neck and he didn’t even have to wear them at home.

Still, he wore them because it made him nervous being uncollared. Even though now he knew the majority of omegas in the entire world didn’t wear collars had left him feeling scared in ways he didn’t understand.

A part of Nick was sure that if he took them off completely Father would be furious. So one always lay loose on his neck just enough to how he could feel it, but it came off easy enough.

Shifting through the bedroom looking for a pen he came up short. Licking his lips Nick shivered to head out of the room not hearing a sound. Being left alone had been both calming and anxiety-inducing.

Walking to the living room he shuffled around trying to see if a pen had been left there with no luck. Huffing a bit Nick looked around trying to figure out where one would be when a thought occurred him that there was one place that would have a pen.

Going over to the office inside the penthouse Nick licked his lips nervously trying to work up the courage to knock and instead heisting outside the door before whimpering.

Retreating back to his room Nick sat back down looking at the letter that he hadn’t finished and picked at one of the corners of the pages. He tensed up when he heard the door to the bedroom open.

Looking up at the mirror seeing the Alpha there Nick looked back down at the paper feeling his body flare up with prickles going down his back. Even though his mate had done nothing to harm him, Nick couldn’t get it out of his mind that it was just a might happen. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” The voice called as the Alpha got closer until he was right up behind the Omega, the back of his hand gently running down Nick’s cheek. “I could smell you. What has your pretty self all upset about, hm?”

“I… ran out of ink,” Holding up the empty pen Nick glanced up at him before back down “I’m writing my brother… The pen stopped working and I-I need a new one. I’m sorry, Alpha-”

“Ah, a pen, well, that I can easily get you,” The Alpha took out a pen from his suit pocket holding it to him. “Here you go. See? All fixed, nothing to worry about,”

Slowly taking it Nick nodded. “Th-thank you, Alpha-”

“Now, now, we’re alone here, aren’t we? You don’t have to call me that or sir or anything of the sort,” The hand continued to gently run his hand down the soft cheek. “You need anything else, my dear?”

“Um,” Shivering under the kind touch Nick rubbed the paper. “I wrote a letter.”

“Ah, I see,” There was a pause seeing how many pages. “Long letter,”

“I need more stamps, please?”

“Of course,” He leaned down to kiss the Omega’s cheek. “Don’t be afraid to come to see me whenever you need anything alright?”

Nodding Nick looked at him. “I’m sorry,”

“No need for apologies. Anything else you desire?”

With a shaky breath, Nick turned around slowly looking up at the Alpha before shivering. “Can I… um,”

“Shhh,” the man soothed the Omega scared scent as he whimpered. “Tell me, love”

“Can… Can I see my brothers?” Nick asked before looking away. “The ones I’m allowed to see?”

“Of course, how about-” There was the sound of a doorbell echoing. Not expecting anyone the Alpha leaned down to kiss his mate’s cheek. “Write your letter, darling, I’ll be back,”

Nodding Nick watched him leave. Looking at the pen he was giving he clicked it, testing it before going back to his obsessive writing until he ran out of things to say. Sitting back he looked at the clock above the vanity noticing some time had passed.

Getting up Nick made his way out of the room sniffing the air trying to see if anyone was in the home. When he got to the livingroom he picked up another Alpha’s scent.

A guest?

Leaving the living room Nick headed to the kitchen.

* * *

“How many socks do you need?” Sam asked and held up one pair that was a bit nerdy. “Oh, comic fan?”

“Hey, don’t mock the Atom, he’s an awesome guy,” Gabriel grinned as he once again tried to tie his tie. They had a meeting right before they left for two weeks which meant that he was forced to wear a tux. “So, you gonna miss me when I’m gone?”

“I’ll cry every night into my pillow, wishing you were here with me.” Sam casually said pulling out a few more socks stuffing them into the suitcase, before looking it over. “Alright, any suits you need to be packed in here and if so do you know how to iron them out?”

“Nah, there be someone there to do that for me. Just pick something out for me.”

“If you say so,” Going to the closet Sam looked over the suits he pulled out one. Grabbing a black bag to keep it safe he made sure it was backed. “I’ll get you a new toothbrush and stuff so you don’t have to worry about a layover,”

“Thanks,” Still fiddling with the tie Gabriel grumbled. “Hey, can you see if Lucifer is done with whatever he’s doing?”

“I think he’s packing Raphael’s things.” Sam opened the door. “I’ll see if he’s done and bring back your stuff.”

Going to the room close by Sam peeked in seeing Lucifer packing up the last of the Alpha’s things, even the Omega took a step back saying something to the man who waved him off and Lucifer took his leave.

“Hey, Sam,” Lucifer said as he closed the door. “What’s up?”

“Gabriel wanted to know where you were.”

“I have to go check in on Castiel,”

“I can do that for you,” Sam offered, this was his chance. The small tracking device he could slip into Michael’s suitcase. He already got to Gabriel’s, and if they got two out of the three the better. “Be back soon,”

Leaving the hallway Sam took the time to knock on the door. When Castiel opened it he looked surprised to see his friend there and Sam made up an excuse that Dean was messing up something in the kitchen which made the Omega leave fast.

Walking in Sam offered to continue and since Michael seemed intent on his phone he managed to keep packing stuff and slipped the tracker in the case. Happy with himself Sam offered to bring the man a drink and when the Alpha waved him off left feeling a bit proud of himself.

When he got back to Gabriel’s room, after clearing up the confusion with his brother and taking Micheal his drink he found Gabriel talking to Lucifer. Actually talking. Staying back he listened in.

“You’re not saying anything,”

“No, it’s just, well, Gabriel you never just want to talk,” Lucifer spoke. “It’s always ordered, so it’s just odd that you want to just talk.”

“I know and I’m an ass, blah, blah, but are you scared of me?”

“ _Please_ , only one I’m scared of is Father and the two assholes next door.”

“Where the others scared of me?”

“You shouldn’t be asking this now,”

“Lucifer, please, the others, Nick, Jimmy, Balthazar… were they _scared_ of me?”

There was along silent pause that hung so heavy even Sam felt bad for them.

“Yes.”

“I see…” There was another long pause. “Do they hate me?”

“Honestly, I have no idea."

"Do you hate me?"

"I should hate you, but I don’t,” Another long pause before a tired sigh. “Do you need anything else?”

“No, Luci, that’s all.”

“Thank you, Alpha,”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I called you that all your life that I’ve known you. I won’t get punished just because you feel bad about it.”

Once Lucifer left the room, either ignoring Sam or in his head, the tall Omega had no idea, he went back into the room. Gabriel was still messing with the tie to the point where Sam rolled his eyes.

“Here let me do it,” Walking over Sam fixed the collar before fixing the tie so he could start the knot. “How is it you don’t know how to do this,”

“I never learned.”

“They how come you had one on the other night?”

“Clip ons are a thing, I lost it and yep, that’s pretty much it.” There wasn't must else in the Alpha’s voice. He seemed to be thinking about the conversation. “Sam?”

“Hm?”

“Do you have siblings?”

“I had two brothers before they died,” Sam paused. “Why?”

“Where they Alphas?” He asked and when the Omega nodded he continued. “We’re you afraid of them?”

“My brothers?” Laughing Sam tucked the tie into the dress coat. “Nah, they might have been idiots, but I loved them and was never afraid but I’m sure they were afraid of me the time they pranked me by putting bright neon pink dye in one of my shampoos.”

Remembering how fast Dean and Adam took off made him smile. That had been a few years after finding out they had a half sibling. A year later the two had bonded over pulling that prank on Sam, never again if they knew what was good for them, still he couldn’t help but wonder what Adam was up too.

A bit sad he didn’t follow them into being Agents. But he was sure the youngest was doing fine. They’d have to go see him after this.

“Huh.”

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked brushing the Alpha’s shoulders to sooth out anything tiny wrinkles. “There all done!”

“Nothing just realizing while I can joke and laugh with my older Alpha brothers, I can’t with my Omega ones. At all.”

“Well, you don’t know where the others are do you?” Sam knew that Gabriel knew but the Alpha had no idea that he did. Standing back. “If you did you could talk to them. Who knows, maybe it’s too late, maybe it’s not.”

Clicking his tongue Gabriel shook his head. “I talk to them once in a while, not allowed to tell Cas and Luci, so don’t go snitching,”

“Promise,” Besides he wasn’t going to give them that kind of hope. Not after they failed to find their brothers online. “What brought this on?”

“Uh, actually you.” Frowning Gabereil looked up at him. “Maybe I need my ass handed to me.”

“Ah, you admit an Omega kicked your ass,” Smiling Sam crossed his arms as the other chuckled. “So, what now? Want me to kick your ass again?”

“Please, that was a one time thing,” Turning around Gabriel jolted when he felt something smack his arm. Turning around he frowned. “Did you just hit me?”

“No.” Sam smacked his arm again. “Now I did.”

“Whoa, really? Real mature,” Gabriel got closer. “Look, just watch out for them while I’m gone. And maybe see what they like?”

“What do you mean?” Sam frowned when he was handed a number and looked it over. “What’s this?”

“My phone number.”

 _Jackpot_.

“Why are you giving this to me?” Sam asked. “I thought I wasn’t allowed to use my phone while I’m working.”

“Yeah, well, I want to try to reach out to my brothers. Maybe get them some gifts from the countries I’m going too, ya know?”

_Countries?_

“Start an olive branch. Besides, I saw you using your phone while cleaning the tub the other day,” Smirking Gabriel picked up his suit case. “You can shake that ass ya know?”

“You cheeky bastard,” Sam snorted as he laughed pocketing the phone number, maybe it was wrong, maybe it was because he thought it would help but he got up close to Gabriel their lips just able to brush repeating the earlier words from the Alpha. “Will you miss me when your gone?”

Heart hammering Gabriel smiled Sam’s scent so close. “Every day sweet heart,”

* * *

  
Out on a run to pick up something random, Dean had said he need to go grab something, so he stopped by the store grabbing an apple pie before making a detour to a penthouse.

Hat on, glasses shift and messed with the cameras. Heading upstairs he frowned wondering when the hell Crowley had managed to slip by the them and be involved with this damn family.

Ringing the doorbell he waited until it opened. “Hey, Crowely. We need to talk.”

* * *

“You know I didn’t expect you to show up here, Dean,” Crowley frowned as they sat in the living room across from each other. “I like to be called ahead of time. My mate is skittish around strangers,”

“Yeah, about your mate, Crowley, any reason you did tell the FBI you got mated to a Shurley?” Dean asked looking at him. “We’ve been on this case for a while and going under and I find out you have one of them?”

“Watch yourself, Dean, that’s my mate your talking about,” Crowley growled out. “Look, I’m a lawyer, one of the best in the world, and when I took on a case I happened to attract the family, they took interest. Now, they were looking forward to making a deal with me and when I defended one of them in a case they offered me an Omega.”

“And you just took him?” Dean questioned. “Legally?”

“Yes, actually,” Crowley nodded. “You see they were offering my Mate to this other fellow, he was rather violent, had a tempter, wanted people to speak up when spoken too. Honestly, the bastard saw Omegas less then human even for the Shurleys and that’s saying something.”

“So, you took pity on him?”

“Not exactly, I had gotten to meet him and the twin, now from what I know the bastard got shot after I took on my mate, but the plan was to get both of them.” Crowely took a sip. “What secrets they must have of that family, can you imagine? Turns out they kept them so isolated.”

“Okay, no bull shitting, why would they offer you a set of twins?”

“Because the older one is and not in my words but Chuck’s “Damaged goods”. So, now I got to talk to my mate a few minutes and there’s no way he would have surived a week with that brute of an Alpha, so I asked for him, they handed him to me once I won their case, but not the other.”

“So, your mate has no information?”

“None. Poor soul knows nothing about the real world. Been introducing him slowly, gifts, clothes, going out, traveling, he had no idea he didn’t even know he could eat anything he wanted unless I gave him permission,” Crowled looked him over. “So, why are you here?”

“Like I said, went under, but now I’m curious about the case you worked on for them.”

“Ah, can’t tell you. Now, then-” They both paused when Nick came in carrying a tray of lemon ice tea, even brought out some lemon bars, and set it down. “Thank you, Darling. Nick this is an old friend of mine,”

“Hello, Alpha,”

“Call me, Dean, it’s good to meet you, Nick,” Dean stood up holding out his hand to shake hands. Unlike Lucifer who would have made a comment or just shook his hand the blue eyed Omega tense looking at his hand before glancing at his mate. Slowly the hand came to shake his and Dean did his best to shake it gently. “Nice too meet you, Alpha,”

“Darling, he told you his name,”

“….D…Dean,” Moving away Nick stood by Crowley. “Do you want anything else?”

“No, sweetie, do you want to stay with us?” When the Omega shook his head, he kissed the back Omega’s hand. “I’ll see you later, love.”

The Omega nodded leaving quickly. Dean frowned and sided eyed Crowly who raised an eyebrow.

“Nick's doing much better. He brought you a drink and even got you a snack.”

“ _That’s_ better?”

“He did have a mental breakdown when he got here, more so when dear old Chuck cut him off from his Omega twin. Took it really hard, but I do my best to make sure he’s comfortable.” Crowly took a drink of the tea. “So, why exactly as you here besides trying to access my client's files?”

“Well, I’m not here to make a deal, but,” Dean looked over at him. “Would your mate like to see Lucifer?”

There was a long pause. “Messing with me is one thing, Winchester, but do not bring Nick into this.”

“Wow.” Dean was stunned, “You… you actually _love_ him?”

“Unexpected but yes, now tread carefully,”

“Hey, just saying, the alpha brothers are leaving for two weeks, meeting up with our pal chuck, you let me see the files, I’ll happen to be at a place, somewhere the two can meet.” Dean smirked, "Coincidence, right?”

“Bring Nick’s brother and I’ll get you the file. I have a firm party, everyone will be there at my building, they can spend their time here.” Crowley looked at him closely. “We have a deal?”

“Deal,” Dean went go get up. “Welp, see you then,”

“Ah-ah!” Crowled stood up. “We need to make a contract. Stay here, I’ll need to grab my laptop and a new pen.”

“Damn it.” Dean put his head down. “This isn’t gonna take long is it?”

* * *

“You are a bastard,” Dean rubbed his face glaring at Crowley who had glasses on still going over the contract. “It’s meet up, a file, that's it.”

“Just covering my bases,” Crowley spoke and only paused when he picked up Nick’s scent who was lingering at the doorway. “What is it, love?”

“…Dinner date..?”

“Ah, right, it’s gotten late,” Crowley took off his glasses. “I’ll send this to you then. Since you said they were leaving and I promised Nick we’d go out to eat tonight.”

“I don’t mind, Alpha, I can stay home,” Nick offered, even though he was dressed up and looked ready to go. “I don’t mind, promise,”

“No, no, it’s date night,” Standing up Crowley looked at Dean. “I’ll call you tomorrow to finish this up.”

“Thank god,” Dean got up. “It was nice to meet you Nick.”

“You too?” Nick didn’t seem to think it was. “Would you like me to see you to the door?”

“It’s alright, I got it. Talk to you tomorrow, Crowley, and last name is Smith, got it?”

“Hm,” Nodding Crowley watched him leave. Turning to Nick who had what looked like a stack of letters in his hands he paused. “Done with your letter?”

“Um, yes?” Nick looked down. “I got carried away,”

“Well, we’ll mail them on the way. Let me get ready and we’ll leave.” Crowley smiled. Getting up he kissed the Omega softly before leaving the room. Taking out his phone he opened it up dialing a number, holding the phone up to his ear. “Hello, Benny. Fancy a meet up?”


End file.
